Hermione is a What?
by HeartForSoul
Summary: Hermione takes the news about her vampire life differently and turns to something she thinks will "help her blood lust"/"heal the pain". Will trying to find a new way of life kill her? And is Bella really as kind as she seemed? Warning-Self Harm/Drugs
1. Freaking Out

**AN:Hello Lovelies. :) I hope you do enjoy this fic. If you don't like Bella, I think you'll enjoy this one quite a lot. :) It has a bit of Edward/Hermione. It even has a plot and everything! Hooray!**

**Well, R&R!**

**HeartForSoul**

**Hermione is a What?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger was walking along her favorite path at Hogwarts. She liked it best because she could do whatever she wanted here. No one else knew about the path. (She had only found it because Crookshanks kept running away.) She could be herself here. She wasn't the bookish, brainy, know-it-all that her parents made sure was her reputation. After all, anything less would call for a stony silence at dinner and a few snide remarks about her lack of knowledge and ambition.

She came here to think. The war had been rough, and she was going through_ another_ year at Hogwarts, though this one was without the friends she had had the previous years. She was all alone.

All the people she loved were dead or missing. Harry had run off with Ginny and her parents saying to not look because they wouldn't be found. Charlie and Bill were never that close to her and moved away without the feeling that they'd need to give her any information. Ron had gone missing too. He was looking for Harry and Ginny, and sometimes Hermione wondered if he'd ever reunited with them. He had urged her to come along, but she didn't want to go on a wild goose chase right after having been on one weeks before.

Percy never bothered to contact his family and was therefore a person she didn't miss. Last, but definitely not least, were Fred and George. After seeing his brother under that mess, George turned a corner and wasn't found for hours. They found his body. Pale and cold. She shivered remembering. She didn't want to remember. She didn't like to.

She could think of all the people who had switched sides during the war. This was including, but not limited to Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and surprisingly Pansy Parkinson. Draco and Blaise were gone, but as far as Hermione knew Pansy was happily getting married to none other than Dean Thomas on June 21st.

Hermione hadn't liked anyone since Ron had disappeared. She figured the whole Ron thing was an in-the-moment kind of feeling. She'd never _really_ liked him, but it didn't stop her from feeling left out whenever he got a girlfriend in her Hogwarts years. Especially now, with him missing, she felt like there was a piece gone from her puzzle.

Hermione was usually happy unless she thought of the war. Like now. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, and she watched it fall to the dirt path at her feet.. "Why are you crying?" A voice asked from behind her. She spun around, seeing a man she hadn't seen before.

He was African-American, and he spoke in a slight French accent. Long, dark dreadlocks hung from his head and his face unshaved. "My name is Laurent," he said carefully. He seemed nice, and she thought she was just about to relax when she looked into his blood red eyes. She shuddered, and he smiled viciously, "Don't worry. It will only hurt a little."

Not a second later he had his teeth pressed to her neck. She knew at once what he was and what was happening. She was starting to feel dizzy. Three seconds and she would be out like a light. _One...Two...Th- _A huge force stopped the counting in her head. The feeling on her neck was gone. She was dead. _That's just perfect! At least I'm safe from everyone else while I'm dead…_

* * *

"Granger! Are you alright?" She was coming back to consciousness. She knew everything would be really hazy because she _thought_ she had just heard Draco Malfoy's voice. What was even weirder was it sounded concerned…for her!

"Leave her be! She will wake up soon! It has already been three days. She'll be up any second!" Another voice was heard, but at parts it had a slight echo to it.

"I hope she is alright." Yet another voice! Who were these people? Three days? Was it Dean and Seamus? They were her only friends at Hogwarts this year it seemed.

Her eyes fluttered open and immediately shut. Who was the idiot that put the light over the bed she was on. _At least the hospital wing has more comfortable beds than the last time I was in here._ She slowly opened her eyes to see the light had been removed and there were people standing around her.

This wasn't the hospital wing. This was a house. She could tell she was far away from Hogwarts, simply because everything around them was very muggle. She didn't even think of where she could be until she saw a map on the table lying open on the dresser. NEW HAMPSHIRE? Her eyes widened and she looked to the people around her.

The first was really pale and had bleach blonde hair hanging above his eyes. "Malfoy?"

The guy mentioned smiled. "Hey! She remembers me!"

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm going to remember a lot more if you don't tell me what we're doing in _NEW HAMPSHIRE_!"

"Who the bloody hell told her that?" Draco asked looking at another familiar figure. The figure shot up and grabbed the map beside her and was back in his seat a second later.

Hermione looked over to the figure. Shaggy dark, brown hair, yellow eyes and had a tall, dark and sexy look about him. Hermione knew it was none other than Blaise Zabini. Hermione was shocked to say the least. She had many questions going through her head. What were they doing? Who was that guy that bit her neck? Where was he? Is anyone else here? Why were they in New Hampshire? And why in the hell were Blaise's eyes not indigo?

Before she could even open her mouth, two blobs came bouncing into the room, and as she recognized both of the blobs, her mouth fell open.

"Hermione-"

"-is awake! They didn't-"

"-tell us or we would have gotten-"

"-you a teddy bear!" Both blobs bounced onto the bed and she looked in to the bright, shiny, and _very much alive _faces of Fred and George Weasley.

She was crying, but she had no tears. She put her hands on their faces, "I thought you two...I thought..."

"What everyone was supposed to think 'Mione!" Fred finished softly. George grabbed Hermione and they all had a three person hug until, of course, it was ruined by the ex-Slytherins, who cleared their throats noisily.

Fred rubbed his ribs. "Got a pair of strong arms there 'Mione." He joked.

"Yeah. Strongest newborn out of all of us. When we were newborns we weren't as strong, but your strength should-"

"Newborn?" Interrupted Hermione.

"Newborn vampire," Draco shrugged nonchalantly. " Your appetite is ravenous, but we can fix it."

"What appetite? I haven't eaten anything."

Fred and George simultaneously frowned and looked Hermione in the eye. "Why do you have the same eye color as Blaise? Contacts?"

"Were vampires. It fits our eating-style. You have dark red right now but-"

"Why?" Hermione interrupted again, her inquisitive mind attempting to take in any new information at light speed.

"Well we kind of ran into a muggle on our way back to the states. You drank his blood. We knocked you unconscious so that it wouldn't happen again," Fred whispered.

Blaise looked down guiltily. "I was supposed to be watching you, but I got distracted and let you go."

Hermione stood up in less than a second. She shook her head. "I'm leaving!" She didn't think. She just ran. She heard footsteps behind her, but they stopped after awhile. Not because they were tired, but because she already had a good ten miles on them and gaining. The next time she looked at a sign, it read _Kentucky_. Frankfort, Kentucky.

* * *

Good thing Kentucky had a cloudy day because she needed a library. She ran to the library. She knew where it was. It was magical. Ever since the war, it had been closed, due much to the destruction from death eaters. She got to the door and broke the latch, her fingers trembled. Inside was one single row of books. The only row that hadn't been tarnished. The book she was looking for sat upon it.

Butnes No Nakts. She flipped to Vampires. It was in Latvian, but she could easily read it. She'd learned the language in fourth year. She started in the middle.

"_...savages. Only a Goldenrod, the state flower, can stop their bloodlusts. It only subdues them and usually ends up poisoning them. If they only drink it for a year and have not had too many overdoses they will live on. Two flowers is enough to last a week."_

Hermione didn't bother reading anymore. She left the book where it was. The nearest farm had an enormous amount of Goldenrods. The farmer sitting there was digging them out of his yard. "Sir. If you don't want these I'd be happy to take them off your hands."

The man looked up. He gawked for a second and smiled. "That'd be great! I like flowers but I see enough Goldenrods to last me a lifetime. Pick all you want. I'm going back inside."

He turned around as Hermione breathed in the scent of the flowers. _Hmmm-Wait! Yum! Something smells absolutely delightful! It's...BLOOD! Oh no! Holding breath, holding breath! _She rushed around at vampire speed and picked every single Goldenrod. She zoomed out and away still holding her breath. She didn't look up until she got to Seattle, Washington.

* * *

**AN:Well if you liked it, review! If not...go away. ****J**** Oh, and I used Google translate for the 'Latvian'. ****J**

**Have a good day!**

**HeartForSoul**


	2. Testing

**AN: There's a picture of Goldenrods on my profile if you'd like to know what they look like! ****J**

**HeartForSoul**

* * *

Seattle, Washington. It's a good thing she knew it was rainy. She was in need of clothes but she didn't have much money. She started to wonder if she should have stayed with the boys. She walked down a highway into a nearby shopping center. She needed clothes, no matter how cheap they were!

_Walking...walking...walking...walk-_ "Oomph!" She hit something hard. Seeing as she was a vampire, that was saying something. Falling to the floor, she frowned, wondering what she'd knocked into.

"Sorry miss, I-Hermione?" A voice asked. She looked up. Yellow eyes. She had been seeing those a lot lately.

She stood up and finally figured out who it was. "What are you doing here Blaise?"

"I could ask you the same question! What are you doing in public? You could kill the cashier as he is checking you out! You haven't even bothered to cover up your eyes! Seriously, Hermione! I thought you'd be more careful! Why-Why are you carrying a bunch of flowers?"

Hermione ignored Blaise's rant for a moment, and instead, she walked over to a nearby mirror. Looking at her reflection, she gasped.

"You look a bit different 'Mione."

_That's an understatement._ She felt a hand on her shoulder, not bothering to look down. She knew it was Blaise. She was pulled into a hug. That girl in the mirror couldn't be her.

She was beautiful with her curly blonde-brown hair to her ribs, the snow white skin, complimented by her red luscious lips. To top it all off, she had deep, ruby eyes. Both were sparkling brightly, like gems, from her face. "I forgot to tell you I can withstand human blood now. For some reason." She lied, hoping to get it over with quickly.

Blaise looked at Hermione in shock and then he smiled. "So you would be willing to come with us to high school then?"

Hermione frowned. _High school? _She'd gotten so used to being alone that a crowd of unfamiliar muggles didn't seem tempting_. I can always blend into the background..._ Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I guess. Where is everyone?"

Blaise kept one arm around her and walked out into the rain. "They found a house we can use in this place, Forks. It's not too far. We can run if you want."

So that was how she found herself standing in front of a house at the greenest place on Earth, drenched with the teardrops from the sky.

* * *

"Hey-"

"Hermione is-"

"-back!" Fred and George came speeding out, and she was engulfed in hugs.

Draco smiled from the doorway, "Nice to see you Granger."

"She won't be Granger for long," Blaise reminded Draco, walking Hermione inside, the twins following, but heading in another direction.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"We're getting new identities." Fred and George said from the den.

Fred grinned, walking over to the next room, the kitchen. "You can pick your own first name-"

"-but your last name will be picked for you." George finished, still sitting in the den.

"I think we should make Blaise, Hermione, and me brother and sister. We can always say our parents are dead. Most of them are. That or we don't give a damn about them now."

Hermione frowned. _How did they know?_

"Georgie and I have already figured our names could be our middle names. Mine is Jake and his is Jack. Close names and close faces." Hermione nodded.

Blaise spoke up, "I'd do the same but I'd rather not be named Draco. Our parents were close and gave each other our first names as middle names. My name is Eric."

"Stupid, muggle names. My names is Danny. It was the closest to my name I could get."

Hermione smiled. "Hmmm... I wonder what I should pick... I know! My name is going to be Ella! It means beautiful fairy." The guys rolled their eyes with knowing grins. Go figure. Hermione knew what the name she chose meant.

"High school starts tomorrow. We all still need clothes. Well, Hermione does. You can put those flowers in your room. It's upstairs. We had planned to look for you. We just got lucky this time."

She nodded at the guys and walked upstairs feeling very giddy with the knowledge that they cared enough to look for her. She loved her room. It was decorated in red, her favorite color, and it suited her new vampiric look quite well.

She walked to her closet and did the first thing that came to mind. She punched a hole in the wall. She grabbed the flowers and shoved them inside the hole. _There. That should be a good hiding spot…_ She was going to need syringes. Where to get them, though? The hospital! She took off the jacket she was wearing and hung it up, attempting to cover the hole.

She ran downstairs. "Let's go shopping!" She said, knowing very well that everyone heard her.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Fred and George asked.

She was about to tell them when Blaise interrupted, saying, "Our little Her-Ella is able to withstand human blood now. The muggle thing was a one-time deal."

"That's…odd… but convenient! We can use the car this time." Draco said. "Running is fun, but these muggle cars are pretty damn cool!"

Hermione giggled. "I can get my clothes while you get yours."

Blaise shrugged, "Go for it. We won't take that much time." He handed her a roll of bills. Before they could take a breath, she was out the door.

* * *

She didn't know where she was going, so she stopped at a place called the Lodge. She tried to ignore the looks that people were shooting in her direction as she walked up to the counter and asked for directions to the nearest hospital. After getting them, she walked out as slowly as she could, hoping that she was going human speed.

The hospital was a decent size for a small town. She knew she would be in and out. She took a deep, unneeded breath and ran inside. She ran into the supply room after picking the lock with her fingernail. A few syringes. She could replace the needles later, she mused to herself as she sifted through bags. She picked one up, and she was about to celebrate her victory before she heard something. _What was that? Footsteps! _She ran out, not bothering to lock the door. Screw the next person! She was out! Next on her list...shopping.

* * *

An hour later, she had bought an entire new wardrobe. It wasn't her style, but she'd gotten a couple of hoodies to cover up the obvious discomfort that would be marring her face when she wore them. It was normal clothing, several t-shirts and jeans. Nothing to dressy. She wanted to keep from standing out too much.

The first thing she did when she got home was run upstairs and pull out the flowers. Flowers + rubbing alcohol? _What kind of potion…Nevermind._ She mashed up two of the flowers to a powder and mixed it with the amount of alcohol needed. She grabbed a syringe pressed it to her skin and...it broke! What was she going to do now?

_"...the teeth of a vampire are the only things hard enough to break the skin… no mortal object can possibly…"_

Of course! How could she be so thoughtless? Whoops. She bent to her wrist and bit her skin quickly pouring in the mixture. She felt the reaction instantly. She bit her arm to cut back a scream. She looked in the mirror hoping for the yellow-golden eyes the boys had, but she was very surprised at what she got. Her eyes were her original blue. Blue to a point that they looked green. It would have looked just like her eyes if the whites had been the same. However the whites had changed from white to a light red. How was she going to explain that? Only one excuse could make her think of how to explain them...allergies.

* * *

**I hope you like it! If not, I just wasted my time! There is a beautiful button down there. If you press it, then you get free cookies! How about it? Oh, and I know Hermione's eyes are a chestnut brown, but I like blue better. :P It's AU, guys!**

**R&R lovelies. :D**


	3. The beginning of the End

**Hermione is a What?**

Muggle high school. What was worse? Death...maybe. That might only be if it was slow and torturous though...just like high school. Hermione didn't get it! Why have _so _many mentally deranged, hormonal teenagers running around? In _one _area? What was wrong with these muggles? They had Hogwarts. Hogwarts had at least some air to breathe! (Not that she needed it anymore!)

They were getting ready for school. She didn't mind. Getting ready, that is. She hated the idea of going to high school. Everyone would stare at her eyes. The guys had been _very_ understanding of her lie. She simply said it must have been an effect from having no bloodlust. They didn't mind. Her excuse was good enough for them, even if she felt guilty about lying.

After she finished getting ready, she went downstairs to find all of the guys there. Their eyes were different. _It must be the contacts. _They didn't want some freak asking why they all had the same color eyes. Blaise's were a deep blue, Fred and George's were green, and Draco's were a light silver.

"We ready?" She asked them. They looked up and nodded. "Oh, and I have to tell you. I want to be invisible this year. Normal." They all complied, assuming it was the vampire thing. She didn't have the choice as a few of them did. She was the only girl...she was alone. Just like Hogwarts.

They took Draco's car. It was a black Lamborghini Diablo. Hermione was _going _to walk, but the guys insisted on driving her. It didn't take too long to get there. Draco liked speed. They all found their way to the office, and after a minute, they separated with their schedules in hand.

'Mione didn't like the idea of being a new kid so she went to her first class early and introduced herself to the teacher, explaining how she had Enochlophobia, a large fear of crowds. The teacher nodded and told "Ella" she could do her presentations in private and she was allowed to eat lunch in her room if she wanted. She even allowed said she could pick her own seat.

Hermione liked this teacher. She was very kind and caring. She was slim and had blonde hair to her shoulders. She had beautiful blue eyes and was just like Madam Pomfrey. _Mrs. Williams...History...I'll have to remember that._ Hermione chose a seat in the back corner. She watched the students filter in and waited until the teacher called roll before looking around, coincidentally skipping over Ella Burk.

Hermione took time to study the students. A girl with long black hair in a ponytail was sitting with a blond guy named Ben, according to his notebook. Another girl was sitting by the girl with black hair, talking to her. Hermione was sitting far away, but she could hear all of the words spread about the room. She focused on the girl with brown hair.

"Can you believe they are together? Ever since he came back, she has been such a priss! We were talking and she went on and on about him! Seriously! Aren't I supposed to be the talkative one? It's annoying! She's started more gossip than I do in a week. Something is different. It's like she thinks she is better than everyone! I liked her when she was the quiet nobody."

Hermione frowned. Two more kids came to sit with them. The new blond spoke up, "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Nothing." The girl who answered was the original black haired girl from before. She had kept quiet during the entire ranting of some poor girl. She must have been her friend.

The guy with black hair spoke after her, "Have you seen the new kids? They are pretty cool. I've spoken to all of them. They're all guys. Apparently, a couple of them are related. They were at an orphanage and ran away two years ago. They didn't say why. A set of twins and some other brothers. You've got to meet them. They're British!"

Hermione relaxed. She liked the fact that her "brothers" hadn't mentioned her. At least now she knew the story. An orphanage. It would also explain why they didn't have parents.

Hermione walked out of class after all the other students and slipped a note to her teacher explaining about her "fear" and the deal she had with her history teacher. The teacher nodded to her and smiled slightly. Concerned and sweet. She decided she liked this teacher too.

The next teacher she didn't like so much. She was _too_ concerned. Hermione told her why her eyes were red, explaining they were red all the time. There was no way to stop the teacher from sending her to the nurse unless she wanted to cause a scene, though, so she grabbed the pass and ran out with her stuff, not planning on going back in.

"Stupid teacher...stupid eyes...stupid...allergies." She muttered down the hall, waiting until the nurse left her office before entering. She looked around, grabbed a note with the nurse's signature, and walked out without being seen. After all, she was "invisible". At least, she thought this was so until she sat down. She began copying the signature slowly, but a booming laugh made her look up.

She looked up. There stood a tall, muscled guy with dark brown hair. She bit her lip. _Don't be a hall monitor...Don't be a hall monitor..._ "You forge a _lot _better than I do," he said, admiring her work. "The name is Emmett. You?"

"-are going to be late to class," she retorted smartly.

"Hey! You're British!"

"No. I'm Chinese." She said, sarcastically.

"Ooh. Kitten got claws." He snatched the nurse's pass. "Ella Burk. Allergies?" He looked at her with a raised brow before he made eye contact, nodding to himself.

"Hey! My eyes always look like this, so don't get assumptions! I have allergies 24/7!" She snatched the note back, ignoring his surprised face. She grabbed her bag and sped off, human speed, heading to the exit sign. When she looked, he was right behind her. She looked in his eyes and felt them widen. His were yellow...gold...a color that was reserved for vampires.

She quickly removed her gaze. She needed to test him so she asked, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Five til noon," He answered with no hesitation.

_He's a vampire!_ She confirmed. _They have a clock in their heads..._ She walked out of the building, him trailing behind.

"So much for going back to class."

"I'm taking the long way."

The bell rang. "It's lunchtime. No need. I'm going to the cafeteria. You walking in my direction?" She shook her head and walked away.

Hermione put on dark sunglasses and her hood and walked the long way to the cafeteria. She didn't have any trouble spotting her "brothers". You just had to look in the same direction every girl was looking. So much for being invisible. She gathered her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. She pulled her hood back on, and she walked inside. She heard a few whispered questions. She walked right up to the boys' table. She tapped Blaise on the shoulder.

He looked up and a confused expression settled on his face as he whispered, "What ya doing here Ella?" He spoke quickly and quietly, just fast and low enough for Hermione to be certain that no one else would catch the conversation.

"Come with me. All of you." She had barely said the words when they all stood up and walked out the door with her, leaving behind their filled trays. Not one of them noticed the five pairs of golden eyes studying them and another pair burning with emotion. The bodies belonging to the eyes also stood when they thought the coast was clear and followed them.

"Vampire." Hermione said as soon as they were out of hearing range and still walking.

"Vampire?" Blaise repeated.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Fred smirked at the Italian.

"Not you! Emmett! I was talking to him! He is a vampire. No doubt," Hermione said this firmly.

"Who is Emmett?"

"That big guy? How do you know?" George frowned.

"His eyes. They're yellow-gold."

Draco nodded. "Are we going to tell him we know he's a vampire?"

"How exactly do you know?"

"Aizsargatu mus ," Hermione whispered in Latvian, not loud enough for anyone else to hear. She grabbed onto Fred and George's hands as she said it. They were like close brothers. Those trips to the burrow were only bright because they made her happy after Ron had upset her.

They turned around to see five golden eyes and a pair of chestnut brown. They all looked confused. Hermione bit her lip.

Fred noticed this and squeezed her hand. He smiled. "What is this? Middle school? You going to circle around and fight with us? We-"

"-don't want any trouble! We just want some answers." The twins both put their hands out for a handshake at the same time.

Hermione giggled. Emmett looked at their hands, and then he stepped forward and took one. "Jack?" He guessed.

"It's actually Jake." Hermione answered for him. He looked at her and cracked a smile. "It looks like you guys have your own personal Bella." He laughed, but they frowned.

"My name is Ella."

"Too freaky," the blonde girl muttered. She was pretty...if you squinted. Otherwise she looked plain mean. Hermione took a deep, unnecessary breath and walked over to her.

She held out a hand, "Ella. Nice to meet you. No matter how mean you may look. Please don't kill me." Emmett burst out laughing along with the rest of the guys. Even the pixie-looking girl was giggling slightly. However, the vampires had no idea that Hermione was playing human.

The blonde eyed her before shaking her hand. She tried making it firm, but Hermione had newborn blood and only pretended to flinch slightly. Instead, she smiled at the blonde who said, "Rosalie."

Hermione turned her back on them-with caution-and walked back to the pixie-looking female. She held out her hand and said, "You may look like a pixie, but I bet your stronger than your boyfriend."

"Alice." The pixie smiled.

**Aizsargatu mus means 'protect us' in Latvian. **


	4. Declined invitation

**Hermione's Point of View**

Alice's boyfriend looked pretty surprised. He then stood with a slight pout to his lips. The bronze haired one by the human girl started chuckling quietly, but when I looked at him with a question in my eyes, he stopped laughing immediately. I raised an eyebrow and turned back to the military-like man.

I did the same procedure stating, "You may look tough, but your girl-I mean wife," she glanced at the rings, "Can kick your ass."

He frowned but held out his hand, "Jasper." I smiled. He seemed to loosen up after that.

I then walked over to the bronze guy. He looked at my eyes, but I turned them away. I concentrated on his forehead, "You have a staring problem, but I'm sure you can work on it with Brownie here." I paused to look at the girl beside him. "On second thought, work on it with the twins. They aren't _too _bad to look at, but eventually you've got to look away." I walked away, not waiting for a name, and went to stand by the twins who were laughing at the human girl's new nickname.

I smiled at them and realized what I was doing. Anytime I smiled at them they always chorused the song 'Beautiful Smile' by DJ Sammy. After hearing it for a whole summer, it had begun to get rather annoying.

I heard the human girl mutter under her breath, "Stupid red-eyed person."

I growled, but quickly covered it as a cough. I wasn't supposed to be able to hear that. I faked a smile and walked back. I stood in front of the human and looked her in the eyes. "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself." I held out a hand, squeezing a little tight. "Ella Burk. Nice to make your acquaintance."

The guy by her growled. I smirked. "See you later, Brownie." I went back to where Fred stood, and leaned against him. Maybe he could hold me back if she decided to insult me again. Maybe it was the venom now in my veins. I was a lot more angry than usual. Apparently vampire me has a temper!

That weird guy with the strange hair kept looking at me. _He really needs to fix that staring problem. _"I can't read _any_ of them." He whispered to his friends.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked after pretending to whisper to me what he said because my oh-so-small human hearing range couldn't hear it.

Alice smiled at Blaise and nodded to Edward. "I can read minds, but my power doesn't work on Ella or Bella."

"Cool," Fred said, "Like our twin telepathy." I gaped at him.

He shrugged. "He told us a secret. We might as well share one of ours."

"One?" Jasper asked.

"Is all you get." I said. One was enough. At least for today.

"Stop staring at her already!" _Poor Brownie sounds exasperated. _I looked up and saw the guy who liked to stare turning away from Draco and Blaise.

I took pity on his poor soul and diverted the attention. "Look closely brownie," I told her, "Do Danny and Eric look like women to you? Cause I've known them since I was eleven. They looked like boys then too."

"Edward? Can you-" Alice asked.

"It's true. I can read their minds, but not the twins or Ella. Did you know that Ella means-b-fairy?" He had been about to say_ beautiful _fairy, but he must have remembered where he was. We all had identical smirks. We knew he wouldn't be _allowed_ to say beautiful fairy. I even think he looked at Bella warily.

* * *

**Alice's Point of View**

I decided we needed a subject change and quickly asked if they wanted to come to our house after school. Ella looked at Jake and Jack. She must have been dating one of them. She did a couple of hand motions that I didn't understand. They nodded. She turned around and looked at me,

"I'm sorry, but we have other...arrangements. Perhaps Saturday? That will give us plenty of time to talk." I smiled and nodded.

Just as she was about to walk away with them, she turned around and came up to me. She quickly gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "Newbies and vampires only...if you don't mind I'd rather not share our life stories with Brownie over there." She gestured to Bella.

She was talking so quietly that I knew only Edward and I could hear her. I nodded and she walked away. I didn't even notice she had stuck a note in my pocket until Edward discreetly patted his thigh. I looked at it. It read:

**I don't want **_**her**_** there. Please feel free to let the mind reader know your thoughts while reading this, and thank everyone for not attacking us. Tell Rosalie and Emmett we said it was nice to meet them (and you and your husband). **

**Thank you,**

**Ella**

I was surprised. When had she written this note? I looked at Rose and Emmett and smiled. The girl was good.

"What does it say?" Edward asked with a curious expression.

I frowned. "Why didn't you just read my thoughts?"

"You were blocking me off."

_I was? _

He nodded with an annoyed expression in his eyes. "I only got the last couple of sentences."

I shrugged. _Weird... _I read the note aloud. Rosalie and Emmett smiled when I said she liked meeting them. I was surprised. Rose was taking to the new girl pretty quickly even though she was human.

When I questioned Rosalie, she shrugged, "She seems trustworthy _and_ she hates Bella. I like her."

Emmett nodded. "I know! I wasn't even going to acknowledge her in the hallway, but she seemed so innocent. Even if she was forging the nurse's signature at the time." Everyone's jaws dropped-including mine.

Emmett nodded, showing that he was impressed. "That's what I thought. A human? Forging a nurse's note? Usually they _like_ to be out of class and just fake sick the whole time! She didn't even sound as if she was going back to class. I know we have done that before, but a human? It gets around if you're missing."

Bella jumped in, "She is weird. Besides, you guys have done that for me before." I noticed a bit of a smug expression in her eyes, but I shook it off.

Rosalie must have noticed because she said. "I haven't. Neither has Edward. Jasper hasn't either." Bella looked a little pouty, and Rosalie looked very pleased with herself.

Edward spoke up. I guess he was trying to stop a fight. "Do you guys smell that?"

Rosalie sniffed delicately. "Yeah… new vampires. So what?"

I looked Edward right in the eye and we both said, "Three of them don't have scents, including the human."

* * *

**A:N/Well, darlings?**

**HeartForSoul**


	5. What's going on

**AN: Before I begin, I'd like to note that I have made Bella really AU and… a bitch. If you don't like it, don't read it. I've warned you clearly.**

**I hope you all like this chapter in EC POV**

* * *

**Edward's Point of View(The beginning)**

Arriving at school that day with Bella, I saw a new car in the parking lot. It wasn't just any car, it was a black Lamborgini Diablo. I just knew Rosalie was going to find the owner. She may not like people, but she liked her cars. I smiled slightly. _That sounded so wrong._

I kissed Bella good-bye, even though she tried to tell me we should skip. I was adamant about staying, though. She had a test and I wanted to meet the owner of the awesome, expensive car.

I walked into math not long after. I immediately spotted the new kid. _WOW! He looks like us! _I knew he wasn't a vampire because his eyes were silver. I looked at the people he was around. Three others, all guys. They had distinctly good looks, but I brushed this off. None had any weird eye color.

I leaned into their minds. One was blocked I looked up, one of the twins. Jake? Jack? I couldn't tell. They were talking to Eric Yorkie, telling him about why they were here. "We ran away from an orphanage," Danny was saying, "Been on our own for a couple years." _Some of us more than others..._ I kept listening and watched as he pictured a girl with red-green eyes and a very pale complexion. I straightened up, getting a bit more suspicious about these new kids.

"We left for our own reasons, some the same, some not," Jake and Jack were saying. _Like abuse, memories, tainted relationships, and family members dying..._ I looked up and noticed it came from the quiet one, Eric. He also pictured the girl. I guessed it was one of their girlfriends or sister.

The Eric kid was having a memory of her. He was just watching her cry on his shoulder. It looked like they were in some sort of supermarket.

The twins both stood as the bell rang. In unison. That was weird... I got up and walked to my next class. This one was only shared with Danny. I sat next to him on purpose hoping to get a better glimpse into his thoughts. He looked into the eyes of the girl sitting next to him and said, "Hey. Can I borrow a pencil?" She seemed lost for a moment before she smiled and said, "You can borrow whatever you like." I know my eyebrows weren't the only ones that shot to the ceiling. Danny looked appalled. _The girls don't even do that to me! Emmett is going to laugh when I tell him._

Danny coughed. "Um...uh...yeah...thanks." The girl looked kind of confused as to why he was so uncomfortable. _Why the heck does he look so weird? It's like he's reading my mind or something... _Her mind came to a scene with her and Danny and I shook my head to relieve myself of her dirty thoughts. That was just awkward.

Danny was copying down notes when Edward decided to dive into his mind. He seemed to be in the middle of a thought. _Maybe she's just freaked out. She doesn't seem like she's been to America before. She seems weird. I don't like the way her eye color just changed all of a sudden. That added redness seems weird. She was already pale, but she seems even more now..._Edward pulled out of his mind. The pale girl. Was she a vampire? She fit the description. Pale skin, good looks, and the eye color. Although the picture Danny was thinking of must be weird because the red was on the whites of the eyes.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling lunch. Danny stood up and walked directly to the cafeteria as if he had been doing it for years. I walked in the same direction, meeting Alice on the way._ She knows..._ "Who?" I asked not looking at her. _The girl you keep seeing. She's not a vampire from what I have seen but there is something different about her. We will have to watch her._

We sat down and we were quickly joined by Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Bella. I kissed Bella and started overhearing the thoughts around me. _They are so cute! _I looked up noticing many girls were staring at the new kids and they seemed oblivious to it.

That's when I noticed a small hooded figure walking towards them. I tried to reach into her mind, but it didn't work. _Not another one! _I tried again, still unsuccessful. "I can't read that girl's mind either. One of the twins too. Do you think it's because they're Brits or something?" I asked Alice. She shook her head and looked at something behind me.

I heard the words, "Come with me. All of you." When I turned around all of the new kids were walking towards the cafeteria door and many were watching them go.

"Lets follow." Alice said after giving the group the information she had given me before we sat down. We stood up and I noticed Bella's eyes were practically burning with...envy? No, maybe it was anger for disrupting the one time I got to be with her during the day. Classes had been a bit tougher to get into this year. Or was it something else?

We walked and soon we heard a conversation. "Not you! Emmett! I was talking to him! He is a vampire. No doubt." The new girl said. I looked at her and recognized the face I was seeing. It was the girl that haunted every single one of the other new kids' thoughts, though I couldn't be sure about Jake seeing as I couldn't read his mind.

I started thinking about why no one had been thinking about her today. I looked at her attire. Not something that makes you stand out too much. How did no one notice her?

I was brought back from my reverie when Rosalie spoke up, "How exactly do you know?" They whipped around. The girl grabbed the twins hands and mouthed something I don't think they could hear. She bit her lip but stopped when Jake smiled at her.

"What is this? Middle school? You going to circle around and fight with us? We-"

"-don't want any trouble! We just want some answers." The twins stuck their hands out at the same time.

_They look nice enough..._ Emmett stepped forward shaking Jake's hand. "Jack?" He guessed.

"It's actually Jake," Hermione said.

He looked at her and cracked a smile. "It looks like you guys have your own personal Bella." He laughed, but they frowned.

"My name is Ella."

"Too freaky," Rosalie muttered. _They are both human and both have similar names! _

He looked to Danny who was thinking, _Don't freak out, please don't freak out._ He seemed to sigh when Ella walked up to Rosalie, held out her hand, and said, "Ella. Nice to meet you, no matter how mean you may look. Please don't kill me." I stifled a laugh.

_I like her. _I looked up to see Alice smiling at her.

"Rosalie," said Rose somewhat civilly.

Ella smiled and walked to Alice. "You may look like a pixie, but I bet you're stronger than your boyfriend." My pixie-looking sister smiled.

_I _really_ like her. She's right too! _She held out a hand, "Alice."


	6. What the Heck

**Edward's Point of View**

Jasper's face went from blank to shock before his lower lip stuck out into a pout. _Well I could eat you..._

I laughed out loud, but I stopped when she looked at me questioningly. She raised an eyebrow and turned back to Jasper repeating the procedure. She smiled and he thought, _She has a nice smile. She seems very trustworthy. _I was going to ask how he based his trust on dental care, but I didn't because the stranger caught my attention as she walked towards me.

I looked at her eyes and saw the redness. It was really eerie. She looked away, at something above me. "You have a staring problem, but I'm sure you can work on it with Brownie here. On second thought, work on it with the twins. They aren't _too _bad to look at, but eventually you've got to look away."

She walked away and I was _pretty_ surprised. Did she just call Bella, Brownie? I bit my lip. I had actually thought of that nickname myself...but endearingly! Jake and Jack started laughing and I heard a few mutters like, "Brownie!"

Bella mumbled, "Stupid red-eyed person." Hmm...that was weird. Didn't really seem like Bella. The girl turned around and put out her hand to Bella. "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself." She held out a hand, squeezing a little tight when Bella accepted it with a small look of distrust. "Ella Burk. Nice to make your acquaintance."

I growled and she seemed to think it was funny as she smirked. She had put her hand down and shrugged, "See you later, Brownie." She walked away and leaned against Jake...I think. _Were they dating? Wait, what do I care? She just insulted Bella!_ I tried reading Jake's mind, _blank_.

"I can't read any of them!" I whispered to my friend. I heard Eric whisper what I said to the girl and then he asked what I meant. Alice smiled at Blaise and then nodded to me. _They're fine. _"I can read minds. My power doesn't work on Bella or Ella."

"Cool," said...a twin. "Like twin telepathy." The girl gaped. "He told us a secret we might as well share one of ours." "One?" Jasper asked, back to military mode. "Is all you get!" The girl interrupted. I got an image from Danny. It was an image of the twins staring at each other. They nodded every now and then. "Stop staring at her!" I turned away from Danny and Eric to see Bella practically fuming.

I was surprised at what happened next. The weird looking girl spoke up in my defense! "...I've known them since I was eleven. They were boys then too." _This girl knew vampires when she was eleven?! Or maybe they were just recently turned…_

Alice looked at me. _You can hear their thoughts?_

I nodded. "Edward. Can you-"

I interrupted, "It's true. I can hear their thoughts but not the twins or Ella. Did you know that Ella means b-fairy?" I caught myself just in time. I didn't want Bella in a worse mood than she already was. Although, I didn't fail to see the smirks coming from the other vampires. I looked at Bella warily, hoping she didn't notice and thank God she didn't.

Alice changed the subject catching on to the mood. "Do you want to come to dinner at our house? Sort of..." She trailed off realizing she had just invited four vampires and a human to dinner. The girl looked at her friends. They did something that looked like their own version of sign language.

She turned back around and politely declined saying another time. She went up to Alice and hugged her whispering, "Newbies and vampires only...if you don't mind I'd rather not share our life stories with Brownie over there." She was so quiet I only got the words from Alice's head. I noticed her slip a note in her pocket. She walked away with her friends at a human pace.

I tapped my thigh and Alice opened the note. She read for a few moments with her mind blocked then she opened it. _...thank everyone for not attacking us. Tell Rosalie and Emmett we said it was nice to meet them (and you and your husband) Thank you, Ella. That girl is good. _I knew the last part was Alice's thoughts and not the letter.

"What does it say?" I asked with a curious intention. I hadn't had to ask before.

"Why didn't you just read my thoughts?"

"You were blocking me off."

_I was? _She thought.

I nodded, annoyed. Bella looked as if she wanted to hear too, but she didn't look excited, just mad.

She read the note aloud. Rose and Em smiled. _She seems nice...and she hates Bella..._ I listened to Emmett's thoughts.

_Sweet! A new human! A sister! Wait, she's a human! Ughh. No new sister..._

"You seem to be taking to the new girl quickly, Rose," Alice commented.

Rosalie shrugged, "She seems trustworthy _and_ she hates Bella. I like her." I noticed Bella glare at Rose.

Emmett nodded. "I know! I wasn't even going to acknowledge her in the hallway, but she seemed innocent. Even if she was forging the nurse's signature." Our jaws dropped.

I saw an image in Em's head of the girl sitting on the floor looking at a perfected signature. _Was it better than when I forge them?_

Emmett nodded. "That's what I thought. A human? Forging a nurse's note? Usually they _like_ to be out of class and just fake sick the whole time! She didn't even sound as if she was going back to class. I know we have done that before, but a human? It gets around if you're missing."

Bella jumped in, "She is weird. Besides, you guys have done that for me before."

Rosalie smirked. "I haven't. Neither has Edward. Jasper hasn't either."

Bella looked kind of pouty. I sighed and took in a deep breath. _Another ranting I'd get for never signing a note for her. Was that their smell? I could smell Danny and maybe Eric? _I breathed in again. No smell.

"Do you guys smell that?"

Rosalie sniffed delicately. "Yeah… new vampires. So what?"

I looked at Alice and we said in unison, "Three of them don't have scents. Including the human."


	7. Getting out of getting caught

**Hermione is a what?**

They drove back home to consider their problems. Hermione cast a silencing charm, just in case they were followed by their friends with excellent hearing.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, the second the charm was up.

"Who is up for a game of exploding snap?" George suggested.

Hermione scowled.

Draco placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. I don't think there is anything we _can_ do. It's not any of your faults. It's mine...and Blaise's."

"Hey! How is it my fault?"

"If the Edward bloke can read your mind then it is. If he wasn't able to read our minds, then we wouldn't have to worry about the truth being exploited."

Blaise frowned. "Yeah, that's true."

"No! It's the bronze-haired guy's fault. You did nothing! If he and his precious little Brownie weren't here, we wouldn't have to worry so much."

"What I'm wondering is why he can't read yours?"

"Occlumency probably. You two never did master it." Hermione said.

"How did you know that?" Blaise asked.

"I have my ways," she said mysteriously.

"Maybe we should leave," George suggested.

Hermione shook her head, "We _just_ got settled so it would be to obvious that we were running from something. They may follow us."

"Blaise and I are going hunting. We'll talk later." Draco said.

"Mind if we come?" The twins asked together.

"Yeah, sure." Draco said. "We'll be back soon Hermione. I mean...Ella." He smiled, and they left.

Hermione took this as an opportunity. She went up to her room and checked her supply of "medicine". She had plenty of Goldenrods, but she was in need of more rubbing alcohol.

* * *

She took the same route to the hospital and stopped outside the door. What was that smell? It smelt...familiar? She shrugged and walked inside. She zoomed past the nurse's desk to avoid detection. She went to the same supply closet, but someone had moved everything around. _Alcohol...alcohol...alcohol..._Yes! Found it! She was just about to zoom away when jingles caught her attention. Wait, it wasn't jingles, it was a voice. She turned around. _Not _another _vampire._

"It looks like I've figured out who has been stealing from the supply closet." He laughed. The vampire had light blonde hair, a pale complexion, golden eyes, a white smile, and was tall. She grimaced, looked at the alcohol in her hands, and her grimace grew.

"Oh! That's nothing to worry about, but I'd like to talk to you if you don't mind." He asked her. She nodded. It was the least she could do, after all. She _had_ been stealing from the place he worked at.

She followed him to his office, still holding the alcohol. She sat down and put the alcohol behind her, out of sight. This move did not escape the man. "I'm Doctor Cullen." He started.

"OH!" Hermione said. Everything had just clicked. "You are Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper's 'dad'." Hermione said, putting quotes around dad. "Oh and the guy with the girlfriend who I nicknamed Brownie."

Doctor Cullen looked surprised, and then suspicious. "How do you know my children? And why the quotes around dad?"

Hermione smiled, "I know them from school. You're a vampire too! Should've known they had 'parents'. Vampires do need some cover."

He looked utterly confused. "What? I'm afraid I'm going to have to run some tests on you. There is no such thing as vampires."

"No need to lie to me, _Doctor_." She winked, "Some of my best friends are vampires. We just moved here. I'm human though."

Not a second later, his work phone rang. "Carlisle Cullen here...oh hi Alice...yes I know...really?...well of course not...I see...I'll be home as soon as possible...I love you too...good bye."

This might have confused someone else, but Hermione had heard the conversation clearly.

C-Carlisle Cullen here.

A-Hi Carlisle! It's Alice.

C-Oh hi Alice.

A-Did you know about the new vampires and human?

C-Yes, I know.

A-Edward can't read the human and a couple of the vampires. I don't seem to be getting anything from them either.

C-Really?

A-Yes, really. Would I lie to you?

C-Well of course not.

A-We need to discuss this.

C-I see.

A-When do you get off?

C-I'll be home as soon as possible.

A-Okay! Bye, love you!

C-I love you too.

A-Bye.

C-Good bye.

*Hangs up*

"Well I'm afraid I'll have to cut short this chat, but I would like you to call me." He handed her a card. "We need to finish talking." She nodded and he led her to the door. By the time she left he didn't even notice that she still had the alcohol in her hands.


	8. Don't go

**Disclaimer: I would like for all of the females, males, and hermaphrodites to know that the wonderful J. K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer are the actual creators of these characters and many of the facts in this book. Just know that the plot is mine. I may not have dreamt it up, but I personally think it's a decent plot.**

**R&R my lovelies.**

**HeartForSoul**

**P.S. This is not a Blaise/Hermione for those who will wonder at the end of this chapter. It's an Edward/Hermione.**

* * *

"...it's going to kill her."

"We can't put you guys in danger."

These were the voices Hermione heard when she opened the door to her house.

"Hey guys!" Hermione smiled in greeting. Four heads snapped in her direction, "What are you guys talking about?"

The boys looked anxious. Fred got up, grabbed Hermione's arm, and led her to the couch. "Hermione we have something to tell you. This is going to be pretty hard for us, so don't talk until we finish saying what we need to say. Promise?"

Hermione was confused, but agreed none the less.

"We're leaving." Draco said.

Hermione sighed, "Guys I already-"

"You promised," Blaise interrupted. Hermione nodded. "We're not taking you with us," Blaise said.

"We'll go somewhere remote, to hide for a while, and in a few years, we'll meet back up."

Hermione couldn't help, she interrupted. "What about me?"

"You'll stay here, but we aren't leaving you totally alone. Fred and George will stay here too." Draco said, frowning. They hadn't been friends in school, but they watched each other's backs in the war and had grown to become friends in these two days. Blaise had already been her friend. They had hung out since third year. It just made it worse.

"Why aren't you taking us with you?" Hermione asked, her face the statue of depression.

"It's too risky. You already said they might follow us. You were right. If Edward reads our thoughts, we're screwed. We can't think of something certain around him because we will be around him _all_ the time. At school, around town, around our home,_ and_ if we're hunting at the same time!" Blaise said.

"Please don't leave! We could work on occlumency! We could find a charm or something to fix it! Just don't leave. Please!" She was begging. She was holding onto both of their hands and was clenching so hard it was making them wince.

They stood up. "We've got to get an early start." Draco said, his voice strained.

"Please don't leave, I'll do anything." Hermione begged.

"Hermione, let them go," muttered George, as he pulled on Hermione's arm in an attempt to free the boys.

Fred stood up and helped.

Hermione fought them. "Blaise! Draco! Don't go!" She choked out.

Blaise and Draco kissed her cheek, waved, and were gone.

Hermione still fought against George and Fred. "Let me go! Please! I can still catch them! I can still..." She collapsed into George's arms, dry-sobbing. "Why did they leave me here? Why did they leave _us_ here?"

George carried her upstairs to the unused bed, and laid her on it. He kissed her forehead, and walked downstairs. Hermione heard their whispered voices, but she wasn't listening. She was seeing flashbacks. Most were of Blaise, because she had known him longer, but a couple were of Draco.

* * *

_Draco and Hermione were sitting in the car, Blaise was in the backseat. "Hey Draco, show little _Ella_ what our music is like." Blaise said from the backseat. _

_Draco smirked at Hermione devilishly. He touched his ear, then pressed a button. The music nearly blasted her vampire ears out. "_

_Turn that damn music off!" Hermione shouted. _

_He pressed the same button and the music went off. He took something out of his ears, "Did you say something?" He was smiling. The git had ear plugs in._

* * *

_Red flash here. Green flash there. Even a few blue flashes. She was dodging them left and right. She was dueling Dolohov when he shot a nasty spell that looked like the same one he cast at the Ministry. Her eyes widened, but she was frozen. All of a sudden she was knocked over by something big. Malfoy was on top of her! "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Granger?! Trying to get yourself killed?" He shouted. _

_"I'm right here Malfoy! Shut up and get up. I owe you one. I'm sure you'll collect later, but right now, I have a war to fight." She ran off._

_She was running from a couple death eaters on her tail when she heard yelling. She turned her head and saw Draco battling his aunt Bella. Bellatrix shot an avada at him and it didn't look like he was going to get down in time. She threw a stunner and it hit him and knocked him down, safe from harm. Bella thought she hit him. She had a solemn look and she shook her head before her lip curled into a sneer and a sick bout of laughter overtook her as she ran away. Hermione ran over and cast enneverate. "Consider that your collection," she said when his eyes opened._

* * *

"_Blaise what do you think you are doing?" Hermione asked the dark haired male behind her. _

_"I'm...I'm...collecting beautiful girls from around Europe and you are one of my top finalists, congratulations!" He said, trying to cover up the fact that he was sneaking up on her. _

_She raised an eyebrow, "Sure." _

_"It's true!" He got close to her face, making her blush. "Of course, there is one portion of the competition you have yet to do." He grinned cheekily. _

_"Oh really?" She asked grinning as well. _

_His grin became a bit more serious, "Yeah, the kissing portion." Her eyes widened. He leaned in and tilted his head. Their lips touched. _

_"BLAISE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Draco was calling him. _

_"I got to go," Blaise said, "But congratulations, you win." He slipped a barrette in her hand and ran off to find Draco. The barrette was a silver clip with real diamonds down the center. In the center of one of the diamonds it said 'love'. Hermione had cried. _

_She never got a chance to talk to him, because it had been the last day in sixth year, and she didn't know if she would ever see him alive again. When she saw him in the war, the two both knew there wasn't more that they could do. She tried to give him the barrette back, but he refused to take it, smiling and saying that it was a symbol of their friendship._

* * *

"_Hermione I'm bored!" Blaise whined to the resident bookworm as they sat in the library together. _

_"Then do something," she whispered back. "_

_If I had something to do, then I'd be doing it...that sounded really dirty." _

_"Oh real mature," Hermione muttered. _

_"I'm a fifth year. Give me a break." He said grinning. "It's not like I just asked to shag you right here on the table." _

_"Mr. Zabini! Vulgar talk or actions such as that sort are not allowed at this school. Detention tonight, with me." This came from the voice of a nearby Mcgonagall who had only heard an annoyed voice exclaim, 'I just asked to shag you right here on the table.'_

* * *

"_He's really nice actually," Hermione was telling Blaise. _

_"He's Cedric Diggory. He's not nice, he's charming." Blaise whined, unaware of how jealous he sounded. _

_"Nice to know you think he's charming. I'll give him that memo." _

_"I didn't mean it like that. He is pretty boy Diggory." _

_"OH! And you think he's pretty too! How sweet. I'm sure he'll adore that he's added yet another person to his fan club." _

_"Oh come on! If he comes anywhere near you and tries that flirty stuff I'll hex something he needs later on in life to create children."_

* * *

"_Excuse me. Could I borrow that book?" A voice asked Hermione. _

_She shrugged, "Sure." She handed it to him but dropped it. They both bent down and hit their heads. "Ow. Sorry." They said at the same time. They laughed. _

_Hermione stuck out her hand, "Hermione Granger." _

_He stuck out his too, "Blaise Zabini."_

* * *

Hermione didn't feel the same way for Blaise anymore. It had decreased over time. She loved him, but her feelings were purely platonic.

Hermione had been on the bed for 6 hours. In a couple of hours, she would go to school. School. The place where she would have to act normal and happy. The place where she would have to be careful about what she said because anything could slip. The place where she would have to control her temper around the Cullens, or she might just kill Edward and his girlfriend.

She wanted to feel something other than this pain. That's when she thought...more pain. She walked into her closet where she had set aside another mixture for later. She grabbed it and bit into her skin quickly pouring it in. She didn't have to cut back a scream. She could practically feel tears run down her cheeks. But if she looked in the mirror she knew her beautiful complexion would make her look as if she had jumped right out of a magazine cover or something.

* * *

The next day at school Hermione went through her classes on autopilot. She didn't do anything. She didn't even bother taking notes. She did however notice a few kids pointing her out. She also heard whispers about the disappearance of two of the orphans.

She was tempted to skip the rest of the day, but she knew there would be even more whispers about it if that happened, especially now that people started noticing her too.

As she was walking to algebra two girls stopped her in the hall. "Hey. You're Ella Burk right?" The uglier one asked.

Hermione nodded. _Don't hit them, it will crush their skull. Don't hit them, it will crush their skull._

"We were just wondering where your brothers were today?" The better looking one asked. She kept talking, "Are they sick or something?"

Hermione panicked. What would she say? Oh! My fake brothers were just worried about exposing us as wizards and witches/vampires so they moved away so another mind reading vamp wouldn't know about them, and they are probably somewhere in Canada or Alaska hunting Caribou.

"Ella can I talk to you?" A voice asked. _Jingles. _She turned around to see an unexpected face. It was Jasper.

She nodded and gave a fake apologetic glance to the girls before rushing off with Jasper. "Did you want something?"

He shook his head. "I just thought I'd save the vampire's girl from dumb and dumber."

She half smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," He smiled back, "You coming to lunch?"

She shook her head and said her good-byes before walking to Mrs. Williams' room. Locked. There was a sign on the door.

**For anyone that happens to be here I had an emergency call from my family and had to leave. I'm so sorry. Stephanie Williams**

Hermione sighed. _Lunch in the cafeteria..._


	9. Introducing the wolves

**AN: Hey, guys! I hope you're liking the fic so far! :D I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited/alerted/reviewed this! You're all awesome (even those who don't-thanks for taking the time to check me out) R&R my lovelies.**

**HeartForSoul**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the wonderful characters from either the Harry Potter and/or Twilight series.**

* * *

Hermione walked into the cafeteria that day, very confused. She looked around and sat down at a random table. She was satisfied where she sat until she heard a familiar voice say, "Hey Lauren. Look, it's Ella. Hi Ella. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Jessica and this is Lauren."

Lauren frowned at her. "Where are your hot brothers?" Hermione looked uncomfortable.

"Ella! You're sitting at the wrong table. We sit over here." _Jingles._ "Sorry girls. I'm going to have to steal Ella for now. She said she wanted sit with us. I must have given her wrong directions or something."

Hermione looked up and saw Alice standing there, smiling. "Come on Ella." She motioned for her to move, so she stood up and followed her. Whispers burst everywhere when everyone saw that Ella had moved to the Cullen's table.

She sat down, still uncomfortable, when Fred and George sat on either side of her. "Hey Ella." Fred whispered, "You okay?"

Hermione felt like she was in a depression. She nodded silently. Jasper winced.

"Hey guys," a low voice murmured and two people sat down. Hermione looked up. It was Edward and Brownie. She felt anger practically bursting inside of her and was surprised that she didn't hit him. Jasper looked at her surprised, but she ignored him and looked down .

"Hey guys. What's up?" Bella chirped. She had a smile on that could be marked as smug.

"You sure are happy." Jasper commented, brows raised.

"Well I aced a test _and_ it's a beautiful day. Why wouldn't I be happy?" Bella said, still smiling.

"Well aren't we just a ray of fucking sunshine?" Hermione muttered, even though she knew everyone would hear her anyways. They all looked surprised. Rosalie and Emmett laughed. Fred and George didn't.

"So, where are your brothers?" Bella asked, a bit moodier after Hermione's comment. Hermione didn't answer and Bella got happier. "Well? Where are they?" Hermione still didn't answer but wished someone would say something. "Well?" Bella pushed.

Jasper burst, "Did you eat a bowl of stupid for breakfast, Bella? Can't you see she doesn't want to talk about it?" Everyone was shocked. Jasper had just insulted Bella, and there wasn't an ounce of regret in his voice as he continued. "Sorry, but it was _kind_ of obvious."

"Do you mind telling us?" Rosalie asked softly.

Hermione closed her eyes, but Fred spoke up. "They left."

The other vampires looked at each other. "When will they be back?" Emmett asked.

"They won't." Hermione said curtly. "They'll meet up with us in a few years. Probably when I have turned 20 or something." She added the end for effect.

Edward spoke up for the first time, "You'll still be with them?"

"Of course I will."

"What if you don't want to leave?" He pushed.

"I will want to leave." She snapped.

Alice tried to break the tension in the air, "So...you guys are still coming over Saturday, right?"

They nodded.

"I think I should be allowed to go." Bella said.

"Rest assured no one gives a damn what you think," Rosalie said before Hermione could even open her mouth.

Bella gaped and then glanced at Edward as if she expected him to say something. "Sorry Bella. You can't come." Bella huffed.

Hermione stood up, "I'm leaving."

"Us too," said Fred and George as they stood up to go.

"School is sucking right now. I'll be at home."

"We don't have to wait for Saturday if you guys want to talk now. Alice told us it's going to be sunny in a little while so we were already thinking of skipping." Rosalie suggested as she and Emmett stood up.

"Sure." Hermione said.

"Do you have a car?" Rosalie asked.

Hermione shook her head, "Dr-Danny and Eric took it," she said, hoping no one noticed her slip up on Draco's name.

"That's okay. You can ride with Edward and Jake and Jack can ride with us." Hermione shrugged. They left Bella glaring at Hermione's back.

They walked to the cars and Hermione snorted, "You drive a Volvo?"

Edward frowned, "So?"

"Nothing," Hermione snickered, "It's precious."

Hermione got in the passenger seat, Edward was in the front, and Alice was in the back.

"You want to play a game?" Alice asked Hermione.

"What game?" She asked suspicious.

"I'll tell you something about us, and you tell us something about you."

Hermione shrugged, "Okay."

"I don't remember anything from my past," Alice started.

"All the boys remember everything from theirs." Hermione stated.

"I am a psychic."

"Really?" Hermione asked, sounding generally interested but a little doubtful.

"I can tell what decision people are making, but if they change it then the future changes too."

Hermione smiled. "Aren't we just the little freak of nature?" She said jokingly.

Alice smiled, "I tried being normal once. It was the worst five minutes of my life."

"Tell me something from the future." Hermione said.

"Okay. I see...Bella...she's skipping school...and she's...going to La Push." Edward growled and turned the car around in a wide U-turn.

"What's La Push?" Hermione asked.

"The Indian reservation. Home of the werewolves."

"Werewolves? Like I-have-got-to-change-into-a-wolf-at-the-full-moon kind of thing?"

Alice shook her head, "More like a I-can-change-whenever-I-want-but-mainly-when-I'm-mad-and-I-smell-bad-and-believe-in-love-at-first-sight kind of thing."

Hermione frowned. She doubted these people were really werewolves.

When they got to the border line, they all got out, and Hermione noticed something coming in the distance.

* * *

"If he wants to flirt with the British slut that's fine," said Bella on the way to her car, "But it goes both ways." She zoomed towards La Push.

Jacob was already home for school. "Hey Bells."

"Hey."

A wolf howled. Jacob rolled his eyes, "I'll be right back."

He phased quickly and ran into the forest. _J_

_ake, is Bella here? _Embry asked.

_Yes. _Jacob answered.

_Did she get permission from the bloodsucker to be here?_ Quil asked.

_I don't know, why?_ Jacob asked, confused.

_There are three different people standing on the boundary line. They're threatening to cross it if Bella doesn't show up in the next ten minutes. Get over here. Now. _Sam ordered.

Jacob phased back and ran to Bella, picked her up, and kept running. "What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Your bloodsucker is on the boundary line."

Bella rolled her eyes. "He should have taken me..." she muttered.

"Where?" Jacob asked.

"He was setting up this meeting with two other vamps and this girl. The girl didn't want me to go, so I was overruled."

"New vamps?" Jacob asked getting serious.

"They are 'vegetarians' too," Bella said.

"Well then why is the human there?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know and I don't care."

"The wolves will probably want to come to the meeting. Maybe even add their names to the treaty." Jacob said thinking aloud.

"There they are." Bella pointed out. Once they got there, Jacob set Bella down and she walked casually over to Edward. The wolves phased back, and got dressed by a nearby bush.

"I'm coming, or I'm staying on this side of the boundary line for a week." Bella said crossing her arms.

"Fine." Edward said. She smiled, clapped her hands, and hugged him.

"No!" Hermione shouted.

"Ella-" Alice began.

"NO! Neither of you have to come. It's not the girl's business."

"I'm coming," Bella said smugly, letting go of Edward, and walking towards her.

_Don't hit her, it will crush her skull. Don't hit her, it will crush her skull. _

"You don't have to be a witch about it," Bella said, as if she had just made the best comeback ever.

Hermione smirked, "You say witch like it's a bad thing. Besides, being a witch is part of my…charm." Hermione had also stepped forward.

"Someone is a bit pissy today," Bella said, stepping forward again.

"Amazingly enough, I'm okay with being a bit pissy!" Hermione said, gaze stony, she also stepped forward. There was a foot between them, and Hermione was two inches taller then Bella.

Jacob coughed. Hermione looked over, smiled, and walked over. She held out her hand, "You must be one of the wolves. I'm sorry I don't believe I know your name. I'm Ella."


	10. A bit of a Vision

Jacob was surprised. "Uh...hi, I'm Jacob. You must be the new leech girl."

"New leeches?" Sam said abruptly, turning to Edward and Alice, "You broke the treaty!"

"No we didn't." Alice said calmly.

Hermione looked up, "Treaty? What treaty?"

Jacob looked at Hermione and explained, "The treaty basically says that as long as these leeches don't bite a human, they can live here without us trying to kill them."

Hermione nodded in understanding, then she had an epiphany. "Shouldn't you come to the meeting too?"

"Meeting?" Jared asked, looking at her curiously, but all the while checking her out.

_(AN: No wolves have imprints except Sam)_

Hermione ignored his eyes and nodded, "Me and my friends were supposed to have a meeting with them." She gestured to Alice and Edward, "It's basically changing life stories and all that. Ours isn't long."

The wolves nodded. Paul spoke up, "Why are you with the leeches?"

Hermione stiffened as the insulting name was tossed around for a third time, "That's not a very nice thing to call them!"

"Ella they're just dogs," Edward said.

"No they aren't! They are werewolves apparently." Hermione said, turning to the wolves, "And my _friends_ are vampires, not leeches, thank you very much. They have feelings, like I'm sure deep down you all do, even if it doesn't seem like you all have any. Calling each other names like that is despicable! You are all the most immature people I have ever met!"

Sam nodded, looking at Hermione with new respect. "Can we join you at this meeting Ella? I'm very sorry we disrespected your friends. It seems we've got off on the wrong foot. I'm Sam. This is Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Jacob. We thank you for being equal about this. After all, no one chose this." He cut his eyes to the Cullens, "That we know of..."

She smiled at the wolves. A few smiled back but they all seemed to loosen up. _What was with these people? A few words, a smile, and they are all howdy doody? _She kept her smile in place though.

She could hear the tires of a car, but caught herself from looking up just in time. She wasn't supposed to be able to hear that. Thankfully Alice noticed and said, "Someone's coming. It's...Rosalie...I think."

"You think?" Edward asked.

"I'm getting blurry images right now." Alice said, obviously frustrated. Emmett's jeep pulled up seconds later, and everyone got out.

Fred and George were by Hermione's side in seconds and they both said, "They explained about the werewolves." She nodded. They turned to face the wolves and smiled. "Hey," the wolves looked uncomfortable, "I'm Jack and he's Jake." Fred continued, smiling.

Hermione frowned, confused. "No, you're Jake and he's Jack. Stop trying to confuse them! It's not polite!" She flicked him on the ear. A few people snickered, but they stopped when Hermione turned to see who it was.

"It looks like we need to go to this meeting, I'd rather not have it in the middle of a road, after all." Hermione said. Several people nodded in agreement.

"The meeting was supposed to be at our house but if you feel uncomfortable-" Edward was cut off by Sam.

"That's fine. We'll run in the woods."

The vampires and Bella got in the car, with Bella in the Volvo. It took all of Hermione's willpower to not make Edward 'accidentally' crash. After all, only Bella would get injured or die. Tempting...

"Edward, slow down." Bella whined, annoyed that she had to sit in the back.

"Buckle your seat belt," Edward sighed. "We'll be there in a minute. It's not even that fast." He was going 70.

"I agree." Hermione said, to annoy Bella. "He isn't going fast enough. Have you ever been to Germany on the autobahn?" Alice and Edward chuckled, because they had. Bella rolled her eyes, not getting what she meant.

They pulled up to the Cullen house. Hermione didn't stare, but she didn't look away immediately. This home was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to Hogwarts.

"Let's go," Edward said, gesturing towards the door. Hermione nodded and followed him and Bella inside. Bella looked pretty clingy at the moment. She was practically hanging on Edward's arm like an ornament on a Christmas tree. Hermione rolled her eyes, and they walked into the living room.

Hermione sat next to Fred and George on a love seat. Rosalie sat next to the small group with Emmett at her right. Alice and Jasper sat next to them with Carlisle and Esme on their right. They all sat on a very large couch. Edward and Bella occupied another love seat to the left of the twins and Hermione. The wolves were standing up, as if they didn't know whether to sit or not. Esme got up and gestured for them to sit on the extra couch, across from Hermione and the twins.

Alice's eyes glazed over and everyone looked at her and Edward. He stiffened. When her eyes came back into focus they looked from Hermione to Bella. It looked like she was trying to fight the urge to laugh or at least smile. She let go of Jasper's hand and went to sit by Hermione. She grabbed her hand. She looked at their hands for a minute and shrugged. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her. Alice bit her lip and secretly pointed to Bella. She then made a fist. Hermione got what she was talking about and burst out laughing. Alice had a vision of Hermione hitting Bella.


	11. You're awhat?

**AN: In the last chapter Alice has a vision that Hermione is going to hit Bella. She stops this by sitting by her. She is not going to hit Bella. She would crush her skull. **

**Tom Riddle purchased his diary on Vauxhall Road in London, and the closest orphanage to that location in the 1920s was the Stockwell Orphanage. It is **_**not**_** Stockwell, but it was the closest I could get.**

**HeartForSoul**

The wolves looked at them like they were crazy. They had no idea what was going on. "This meeting can come to order." George joked. "I don't think they want-"

"Me either." Interrupted Fred. The wolves looked even more confused.

"Do you have questions or what?" Fred and George asked in unison. "We have things to do."

"I'll start," Carlisle said. He looked at Hermione. "May I ask what you were doing when you-"

Hermione's eyes widened. "That doesn't have to do with this meeting." She looked at Fred and George who looked as confused as the wolves. The only ones who didn't look confused were Alice, Edward, and Carlisle.

"My apologies."

"It's alright."

Edward turned to Hermione eyebrows raised. "What do you want, mind reader?"

"I have a name." Edward said calmly.

"And I have no intention of using it." Hermione replied, just as calm. The wolves seemed happy that she didn't like him. "Next question," Hermione muttered.

Fred leaned down to whisper, not that it mattered, everyone but Bella would hear anyways. "We're talking about the previous one when we get home."

He went back to his casual manner. "Alright. Bring it on."

"I have one. Why can't I read your mind?" He asked.

"Why can't you read Bella's?" She shot back immediately.

"Touche," Edward smirked.

"Where are you from?" Sam asked, the first words from the wolves.

"England," they all said at once. A few people laughed.

"Where exactly?" Carlisle asked.

Fred and George answered, "An orphanage."

Esme gasped. "What orphanage?"

The boys were silent, but Hermione answered "Stockwell." It was Tom Riddle's orphanage.

"When did you leave?" Rosalie asked.

"Ran away a couple years ago. We just got enough money for five trips to the states. Worked long shifts. Missed school a lot. That's why we're so behind." Hermione muttered, pretending to be embarrassed.

"It's alright dear. You'll catch up. I can tutor you if you need." She smiled gratefully.

"If you guys are so poor, why were you driving a Lamborgini Diablo GT?" Edward asked.

"Rental. The boys know nothing about cars. The more it shines, the more they like it." Hermione said.

The wolves snorted.

"I have a question," said Bella.

"I don't care." Hermione scowled.

"Why did Eric and Danny leave?"

The wolves looked confused. "There's more than two?" Sam asked Hermione.

She nodded her head, but didn't specify the amount.

"So? Why did they leave? Get tired of you that quickly?"

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, sounding surprised.

She continued, ignoring him. "Didn't like you enough to stay? These two are pity stays, right? Are you lying about meeting back up with them? They didn't want you, did they?"

Hermione would cry if she could. "Shut up." She stood up. "You have no idea what you're talking about!" She shouted, anger about to burst. Fred and George grabbed her shoulders.

"Did you like one? Is that it? They left because they didn't care about you enough to stay."

Hermione's nostrils flared and her fists clenched. She was about to hit her. She wasn't going to be able to hold the anger in.

The next thing Bella said hit below the belt. "Eric right? You aren't good enough for him anyways. Bet they said that they'd wait for you. Right? Too bad they aren't going to. They are going to leave you here. All alone. I wouldn't be surprised if you're used to that, being an orphan and all…"

Hermione jumped at Bella, but she was held back by Alice, Fred and George. "Why can't we hold her?" Alice asked, worriedly.

Emmett jumped up and helped hold her. She was on a rampage though. She wanted to hit Bella, and she no longer cared about crushing skulls. Rosalie came to help and Edward shielded Bella.

"SHE IS STILL MOVING!" Alice shrieked. Jasper grabbed a hold of her, and she finally stilled.

The wolves were too shocked from Bella's outburst and Hermione's sudden strength to even bother moving. All of their jaws were dropped.

Carlisle and Esme stared wide eyed at Hermione. Hermione sat on the couch after taking a deep breath. "Next question?"

They all started talking at once.

"Quiet down!" Shouted Fred and George. "We can't hear you!" They all stopped talking.

"Esme?" Hermione asked calmly. "How are you so strong? You're a human!" Esme said, completely freaked out.

Almost everyone murmured, "I'd like to know that too."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the twins. They nodded. "I'm not a human. I'm a vampire."

"I knew it!" Alice burst. Hermione looked over at Alice with wide eyes.

"You're skin feels weird. The temperature. As if you don't have one!" Alice smiled.

The wolves growled. "What's with your eyes?" Sam asked, a bit more offensive now that he learned she was a vampire.

"She doesn't drink blood." Fred explained. "She has a power or something over her bloodlust and it made her eyes turn like that."

Jasper eyed her a bit enviously. "Mind telling us the real story?"

Hermione sighed. "We met at a private school in Scotland. They were one of my best friend's brothers. They left earlier. Already vampires. Then someone came there. To the school. It was someone I didn't recognize. I was walking the grounds, and I heard something. I looked around, and I saw him. I thought I could trust him until I saw his eyes. He said, ' Don't worry. It will only hurt a little.' He smiled and attacked me. He said his name was Laurent."

The Cullens stiffened. "Don't worry about anything," Fred said, noticing the Cullen's anxiety. "We got rid of him for biting Ella."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Killed him and burned the pieces. He was about to suck her dry, but I knocked him off in the middle of the process." Hermione gave Fred a bright smile, but the look in her eyes said, _Sing a note of __Beautiful Smile__ and I'll kill you_. He smiled back.

The wolves looked ready to nod off. "Why are you all so tired?" Hermione asked.

"None of your business, bloodsucker." Paul retorted.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Embry and Quil look dead on their feet. We should go. We can talk again tomorrow." The Cullen's nodded and the wolves agreed.

"Ella? Can I talk to you?" Jacob asked.

_Sure, let me find a girl named Ella first. _"Sure." Hermione said, walking over. They walked where they couldn't be heard, receiving many curious stares. "Okay. The guys like you. They're just kind of mad you lied about the bloodsucker thing. We think that the whole not calling us dogs is cool. I don't know about Paul and Jared, but everyone else will probably ease up on you and your friends."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks." She held out her hand.

"You know what I was wondering?" Jacob asked before he grabbed her hand and shook it.

"What?"

"You don't smell. Usually the leeches smell."

"I'm a vampire. Not a leech." Hermione smirked.

"Wow! Your hand is normal temperature. That's weird..." Hermione shrugged.

They walked back to the house. Edward looked at Jacob's thoughts and nodded. "That's nice."

Hermione frowned. "How is it that you're annoying me, by reading his thoughts?"

**A:N/And that's the chapter! I finished it before I have to go! Hooray! Okay.**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review! ****J**

**HeartForSoul**


	12. The Traitor

**A:N/I'm starting to get Author's block or whatever it is! Even my mood ring is crabby. If you have any ideas let me know. Thanks!**

**HeartForSoul**

Hermione, Fred, and George all ran back to their house, thinking over the conversation. "Wow. They are going to have a billion and one questions." Hermione muttered. "You know for a vampire I feel kind of sleepy." Fred and George furrowed their eyebrows. That didn't sound right. "Are you okay? Vampires aren't supposed to get sick Her-Ella." They were starting to practice their names in private so they didn't make a mistake. "I don't know. I think I'm going to go stare at the ceiling." They made no move to stop her as she climbed the stairs and walked into her room.

Before the war all of them had made their wizard money into muggle money, in case they needed to hide out. This was the reason the house and everything was full of things they rarely needed.

Hermione sat on her unneeded bed. She looked up at the ceiling. She thought about Bella's words earlier. _They left because they didn't care about you enough to stay._ The voice rung in her head. It wasn't Bella's though. It was Draco's. Then all of a sudden different words sprung to her head. _Your next mudbloods...Stupid mudblood...Get away from me you filthy mudblood...You need to respect your superiors... _Then it was Blaise's voice. _Blaise Zabini....If he comes anywhere near you and tries that flirty stuff I'll hex something he needs later on in life to create children.....I just asked to shag you right here on the table... you win._

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the nearest thing, a lamp, and threw it at the wall, shattering it completely. "Ah!" She screamed. She heard Fred and George open the doors, and she stared at them. They were holding their wands. She grabbed another thing near her, an empty dresser, and threw it against another wall. A large hole was in there and the dresser was turned into firewood.

She collapsed into George's arms, (He was closest.) and started dry-sobbing. For once she wished she had the ability to cry. She let go and grabbed a piece of the post of the bed. She crumpled it to dust and through it around.

Fred grabbed her around the waist. "Hermione! You're going to destroy the house! Calm down! Uh...sorry. _Petrificus Totalus_." He said. She went stiff. Her eyes were full of sadness. He laid her on the bed. "It'll wear off in a minute. Calm down."  
The twins, not wanting to see her like this, left quickly. Hermione had never felt so abandoned.

Not a minute later, she was unfrozen. The spells probably didn't have a long lasting effect on vampires. She sighed and took out her flowers and rubbing alcohol. She put it in a syringe and broke off the needle, dumping the contents in her arm. She now had to wear long sleeves because she had bitten her arm to the point where there was bite marks. She took a deep breath. She stared up at the ceiling and before she knew it, it was a school day. She didn't want to go, but was finally convinced by the twins that the others would ask questions.

They ran there and walked, human speed, to the entrance.

Fred had gotten a cell phone the night before. He gave one to Hermione and George. "Call me after every class. I want to make sure you're okay." Fred said, half hugging Hermione. He'd been worrying since last night. She seemed really weak, and he and George had no idea why. That wasn't making them feel any better. "We'll see you at lunch." Hermione nodded and walked off.

Fred and George looked at each other. "I blame _her_," Fred spat. "Me too," George said, with just as much fury. "_I'm going to kill her._" Fred said, twisting his hands in the air, as if wringing the neck of an invisible person. "_I'll help_," George muttered, watching as a silver Volvo sped into a nearby space.

Fred and George looked at it then shared a glare. They stalked over to the car. The door opened slightly and Fred and George started shouting at the driver. "He isn't coming today," The driver said. It was Alice. "_WHY NOT?!_" Fred and George shouted in perfect unison. "Shh!" Alice hissed. "I had a vision of you two confronting him and he is at home." "I'm going to kill that American piece of-" Fred shouted, getting cut off by a familiar voice.

"Alice, where is he?" It was Bella. "You're next missy!" George shouted at her, held back by Alice. Fred walked up to Bella resisting the urge to strangle her. "What?" Bella said, eyes widening as Fred got closer. "You're the reason Ella feels like shit! You're the reason I'm about to get killed by a werewolf." Bella stayed quiet. "Aren't you going to ask him _why_?" George taunted. "W-why?" Bella asked, her voice extremely small. "I'm about to murder you. Ella would feel better if I did."

Another car pulled up right beside them and Edward hopped out. Fred glared at him. "You're first though." "What?" He looked at Alice and quickly got a thought. _They want to kill you_. Edward wasn't sure what to say, but decided on, "Alice, stop smiling." She stopped, but you could tell she wanted to.

"Why do you want to kill me? What did I do?" Edward asked. Fred and George stopped. "Your girlfriend did it," Fred and George said. "I don't have a girlfriend," Edward said, looking at Bella with dislike. "Edward, I-" "Shut up Bella!" Alice snapped, a bit surprised at herself. Bella looked just as shocked as Alice felt. Fred and George shared looks of confusion. "Aren't you together?" They asked at the same time.  
"No. We broke it off after she yelled at Ella." Edward said, as if it were obvious. The twins turned back to Bella when she muttered, "_You_ broke it off." They raised eyebrows to Alice. The Cullen they felt was the most informative, besides Carlisle. She smirked at the twins. "Yes?" "Why'd he do it?" "I am right here!" Edward said, waving his hand in their faces, as if to get their attention. "No one cares," Alice, Fred, and George all said. Alice smiled brightly. "Say a word and I'll never tell you what people are thinking again." Edward threatened. Alice had always used Edward to piece visions she didn't get together. Her smile faltered. Then it grew.

"He likes Ella!" The twins eyes widened. Their necks snapped to Edward. They didn't get a chance to say anything though. Rosalie and the rest of the Cullens walked over. "What's up?" "YOU LIKE HER?!" Bella shouted."That_ leech_?! She's just a stupid bloodsucker!" Every vamp's head snapped towards Bella. Most of their jaws were dropped, except Alice's. She walked over to Bella and looked her in the eye. "You know, I didn't think you'd really say it." Her voice was filled with venom. "But now that you did, I'm not stopping the twins from breaking every bone in your body. I'll make sure they get every one. Traitor!"

"I didn't mean it like that Alice! I was talking about them! Not you!" Bella begged sounding pitiful. Rosalie glared at her, eyes and voice filled with ice. "You even have the _audacity_ to talk to us. Besides, don't you want to hang out with your wolf friend? You've adopted their nicknames for us, so adopt their lifestyles...which means leaving us the _hell_ alone." Emmett glared at Bella. "I called you _sister_! Alice is right. You're a traitor!" He clenched his fists and Rosalie lead him to the side, shaking her head.

Jasper walked up and had a very vicious face on. He walked over to Bella and said in a loud voice. "For your information I can talk, I've just never liked you. You don't smell appetizing at all! You smell like the dogs! Oh, and if you talk to Alice I'll eat you!"

Bella, who had curled into herself from the force of the vampire's threats, winced as Edward came forward. He was less harsh then everyone, but you could tell he wanted to say something. "You aren't welcome to the house anymore. We will not associate with you. Not even a passing 'Hello' in the hallways. You will not contact us in any way. We will move soon. If you say anything about us, we _will_ have to terminate you." His will kept him from saying anything too harsh. "Watch where you fall down. I don't know if anyone will _accidentally_ miss Jasper when he tries to bite you." All willpower will be tested in these moments....apparently his cracked.

They all turned when they heard someone running towards them. It was Angela Weber. Her bag and her hair were flying behind her and she was panting. "You-you-you...sorry." She took a breath and looked at the twins. "Jake, Jack," She was very oblivious to the tension in the air. The tension evaporated with her next words. "Ella is in the nurse." The vampires were all confused. "Why?" "She fainted in class." Fred pulled out his phone. It was 9:00am. They had been arguing for a while. "Take us there." She nodded and walked fast towards the nurse, with George and Fred right behind her. The Cullens followed, and so did Bella, even though all of them made her know she was unwanted. None of them noticed the evil smile that seemed to claim Bella's face.

Fred and George nearly sped vampire speed inside the room. "Her-Ella!" Fred shouted, nearly slapping himself. "Her-ella?" Rosalie asked, raising her eyebrows. "We used to call her by her middle name Her-" "Hershey?" Alice smiled, a look in her eyes, only the twins saw. "Exactly!" George said. "He changed in the middle."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open from conversation.

"Hey..." she coughed. "What the hell is wrong with me?" "You're language Ms. Burk!" The nurse tsked as she walked in. "I couldn't give a fuck Mr. I mean Mrs. Prewitt." The nurse glared. "Free to go." She scribbled something down and handed the note to Hermione, just to have it plucked out of her hands by Edward Cullen. He handed it back to the nurse. "If you could give a _real_ diagnosis then we'd appreciate it. Even if you're mad at Ella, do your job." She huffed and wrote another note.

They walked out. Hermione stood by Edward and grabbed his shoulder, making him stop, but motioning for the others to go on. "Why'd you do that? I'm a vamp. It's not like we needed a real diagnosis. I wouldn't be able to take any medicine or anything anyways." He shrugged. "The nurse was rude." She smiled, "Well thanks." She moved to kiss his cheek. Just as she was inches away, she heard someone come around the corner. She pulled back to see, "Brownie." Hermione muttered it as if the word itself was poisonous. "Leave him alone! He's my boyfriend!" Bella shouted. Edward shrugged. "No, I'm single." Bella groaned loudly. It echoed in the empty hallway. "THIS ISN'T THE PLAN!" She shouted. Then she pulled something from her back pocket. It was a....

**A:N/OOH! NOW THAT'S A CLIFFY! :D I'm so proud. You guys have reviewed. It makes my face do this. XD Excellent. Okay, I have to sort some things out before I update. Hope you like this!**

**HeartForSoul**


	13. The Truth is Revealed

**A:N/Alright guys! This is another chapter for Hermione is a what? I really hope you enjoy it! Things will start to piece together soon. *Evil grin* ( Deathly Hallows spoilers in this one.)**

**HeartForSoul**

_**Previously on Hermione is a What?:**_

_**Hermione! You're going to destroy the house! Calm down! Uh...sorry. Petrificus Totalus."... She put it in a syringe and broke off the needle, dumping the contents in her arm ..."I'm about to murder you. Ella would feel better if I did." ... They want to kill you ... "No. We broke it off after she yelled at Ella." …"He likes Ella!" … That leech?! She's just a stupid bloodsucker!" … Traitor! … If you say anything about us, we will have to terminate you … "Ella is in the nurse." … "Hershey?" Alice smiled, a look in her eyes, only the twins saw. … She moved to kiss his cheek. … "THIS ISN'T THE PLAN!" She shouted. Then she pulled something from her back pocket. It was a....**_

...wand. "What?!" Hermione was confused. "That's right leech! I know all about you and your little friends too!" Bella said, smirking. Hermione didn't move. She stared at the wand. "So you're a-" "Yeah! I am!" Bella said, a bit insane. "All this time?" Bella nodded.

"What's going on? It's just a stick." Edward said, completely unaware of the danger Bella was. "She's a witch." Hermione said, not taking her eyes off the wand. Edward laughed. "Yeah, and I'm a werewolf. Seriously... what's..." He trailed off when he saw the look of exasperation on Hermione's face.

Hermione then had an idea.

She muttered so low no one could hear, but Edward. "I go left, you go right. Get her, but don't break the wand. One...two...three...NOW!"

She sped to Bella's side, grabbing the wand, just as Edward caught Bella and pinned her arms to her sides. "Come on, we have to bring her to your house."

Hermione said, putting Bella's wand in her pocket. Edward and her ran vampire speed in the direction of the Cullen's house, where they knew Alice would have everyone waiting.

* * *

"Hey Alice," Hermione muttered as she opened the door to see the pixie like girl standing there. Alice's face was solemn. "When did you figure it out?" Hermione asked. "This morning at the nurse's." Hermione nodded.

"Alice told us what's going on, but we're still a bit confused." Jasper said, looking at a struggling Bella.

"I can tell you what's going on!" Bella grinned sadistically at the twins.

"Shut your mouth!" The twins said, simultaneously.

"Once upon a time there was a school for witches and wizards. Let's call it...Hogwarts." Bella smirked. "Shut up!" Hermione shouted. "They have to know," Fred pointed out, a bit sad. "Can't we tell them?" George asked. "Honestly? I don't want to." Hermione sat beside Alice. Fred and George took seats by Rosalie and Emmett.

"Continue." Emmett ordered, his usual fun demeanor was dampened.

"My pleasure. Alright. There was a girl with bushy hair, blue-green eyes, and enormous buck teeth. Her name was Hermione." Bella giggled a bit. She really was turning insane. "She was a mudblood. Or a muggleborn." Bella rolled her eyes. "That means her parents were stupid muggles. Non magical creatures."

Bella grinned as Hermione jumped up. Everyone noticed how Ella resembled the Hermione in the story. "Ella!" Fred said, pulling her arm down.

Bella smirked and continued. "Then there was another family. Purebloods. The best kind of people in the wizarding world. Both parents wizards. Long family lines. Except this one. This family were blood traitors! They assorted with mudbloods and halfbloods alike. They were the Weasleys. A family that had too many children and bright orange hair.

The most recent children were Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. Oh! I almost forgot the Weasley twins! They were practically famous. They were pranksters. Their names were Fred and George." The boys went stiff, but kept most of their composure.

The Cullens were starting to piece things together.

"They all went to this school for Witches and Wizards. Hogwarts. Their was one other boy. He was very famous. Named Harry Potter. He lived through death. A brilliant wizard, the Dark Lord, tried to kill the tiny little brat. His curse backfired though. He disappeared." Bella looked at Hermione. "But not for long."

"In the boy's fourth year, the Dark Lord was brought back. No one believed the boy. Except for his friends. The damn Weasleys and the mudblood." The wizards and witch in the room clenched their jaws.

"One more person, who the Dark Lord feared. Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of the school. The old twit. In Potter's fifth year they set off for the Ministry of Magic. Potter, one of the Weasleys, a couple more people, and the mudblood. They thought Potter's precious godfather was captured there and being tortured. People died. A great woman, by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange, killed the only family the Potter boy had. The mudblood was hit with some curse by another guy named Antonin Dolohov." Hermione shuddered at the memories.

"Sixth year. Death eaters entered the castle thanks to Draco Malfoy. Albus Dumbledore died. Splat. Dead." You could tell she was taunting the others, but no one moved.

"Next year. Surprisingly, Potter, mudblood, and second youngest Weasley don't show up. The famous golden trio! They're gone. No one knows where. Then one day they show up to Hogwarts again. The final battle has begun. Potter dies. The wonderful, beautiful Bellatrix Lestrange dies. Younger children die. Dead, dead, dead. Then....I think I'm too tired to finish this story." "Finish it!" Edward clenched her arm a bit tighter, but not tight enough to break anything.

Her voice quickened. "Potter comes back to life. Kills the Dark Lord. The prat. Potter disappears with the youngest Weasley girl. Second youngest Weasley follows. Fred and George die.

"Mudblood is left alone. All alone. No one wants her. No one needs her. She's not good enough. Two other people supposedly on the dark side, change sides. They disappear too. Draco and Blaise. Blaise fell for the little mudblood but their love diminished in time. Meanwhile...

"Mudblood is attacked by a vampire at her school. She is quickly changed. She is saved by vamp friends. She wakes up in a strange place. She runs off. They find each other again! Reunited. Mudblood and four other males change their names to fit the scenery. They claim to be orphans. Most are. Some aren't. They meet another group one day. The Cullens. I'm pretty sure you know the rest...." Bella grinned evilly at the Cullens' shocked faces.

They looked at the twins. "Which one is which?" Jasper asked. "I'm Fred. He's George." Came the voice of the oldest twin.

They turned to Hermione. "I think we can guess who you are....Hermione." Jasper said, studying Hermione.

"How do we know if we can trust you?" Carlisle asked. He had shown up after a quick phone call. Esme was already at the house. "I trust them." The most unexpected voice said. It was Rosalie. "They did it for safety." Hermione smiled gratefully. "They'll tell us the truth from now on." The three nodded. Emmett smiled. "Good." Edward nodded a bit. Alice and Jasper smiled. Esme hugged Hermione. "Hermione." She tested the name. She did the same for Fred and George.

Bella glared at them. "You idiots! You're just trusting them?!" The Cullens nodded. Hermione turned to Bella, and it seemed everyone else did too. "What's your story?

**A:N/ Hey! :) It's been awhile :( Forgive me. I hoped you like this chapter. Next is going to be called Bella's Story. If you liked it leave a review. If you think it could use some work review. Congrats to the only person who guessed correctly...RENEESMAY. I love the thought of Bella pulling out a gun though. Haha. Okay guys, hope you liked it!**

**HeartForSoul**


	14. Bella's Story

**A:N/ Teehee, I'm back! Hope you like it! **

**R&R!**

**HeartForSoul**

"_**She's a witch." … "They have to know." … Her name was Hermione. … Dead. … "They'll tell us the truth from now on." … "What's your story?"**_

"Oh, my story?" Bella smirked, a look that was unusually natural on her face. "Nah."

Hermione noticed something. "Did you go to Hogwarts?" Bella shook her head no. "You went to school in America?" Hermione asked. Bella nodded, questioningly. "Then how do you know about us?" Hermione asked.

Bella smiled maliciously. "I don't know." she said sarcastically.

"Tell us," Hermione said, flexing her fingers. She wasn't nearly as hesitant about killing Bella now. It'd be like a duel. Only she wouldn't have a wand.

"Tell her." Edward getting a tighter grip on Bella's arms so she winced. Hermione dangled the wand in front of her. Bella practically growled.

"Fine!" she snapped, and Hermione put the wand away. "My story starts on the...darker side of things." Another sadistic smile claimed her face. This time she was more literate, seeing as she was talking about herself.

"One night, a very beautiful, talented, amazing witch noticed she was pregnant. Her name was Bellatrix Black." Hermione gulped down some venom and winced. T

he Cullens were confused. "Who?"

"An evil witch." Hermione muttered, gesturing for Bella to continue.

Bella rolled her eyes and went on with the story. "Where was I? Oh! I remember! She rushed to her grandmother, who happens to be a seer." She grinned as Hermione looked shocked. "Something the mudblood doesn't know?"

"Shut it!" Rosalie snapped. She wasn't sure, but she knew something about the word mudblood was wrong...

Bella grinned and continued the, once again, interrupted story. "Her grandmother was very good to Lady Bella and told her exactly what to do. The seer had foretold of the Dark Lord being eliminated, along with Bellatrix herself....I need you to pull a memory my mother gave me." Hermione walked over and pointed the wand by her head and took out the memory and put it into the air, showing a video of an old woman and a rather tired-looking Bellatrix.

The vampires, who hadn't seen magic yet, watched in fascination.

_Thought cloud_

_Bellatrix nodded her head solemnly. "What can the child do?" She gestured to her stomach. _

_"Well, the seer in your stomach will be useful." Her grandmother murmured, patting her stomach. _

_"What can she do?" Bellatrix asked eagerly. _

_"The mudblood girl will be fleeing to America...as a vampire. Your daughter will live in America. You will give her a note, explaining about the outcome of the war and Potter's years so far..." Bellatrix nodded. _

"_You will explain how the mudblood was attacked in the letter and how she will show up to Forks, Washington in America. You will make sure to include she must get there first. She will leave her school, in Phoenix, Arizona. She will tell anyone she meets about a father, whom will be a random man you have charmed, who lives in Washington. She will move there and go to a muggle school." Bellatrix grimaced._

"_She will meet a coven of vampires. One who falls for her. It will be her scent. Yet another charm you have placed on her. She will only change her hair, which will be brown. She must pretend to be in love with the vampire. She must not like anyone else._

"_The mudblood will show up and when the time is right, with the vampires on her side, she will kill her." Bellatrix's memory smirked in triumph._

The thought ended.

Hermione looked at Bella in disgust. "Bella for Bellatrix. I knew there was something about you Brownie..."

Fred walked over and lead Hermione to a couch, ignoring Edward's glare. "Breathe 'Mione." He said slowly. It felt weird to say her name.

"We need more information." Jasper said. "What war? Who is the dark lord? Who is Bellatrix? Why does she want you dead? Why are people fighting in the first place? You can do magic too?"

Hermione laughed a little at his expense. "Alright we'll help you learn about us, but we need to put her somewhere." She gestured to Bella.

"Not on my bed," The Cullens all said at once.

Esme sighed. Her hospitality won over. She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "She can come to ours." She grabbed the wand from Hermione and went with Edward upstairs.

Esme put the wand on the bedside table as Edward finished tying Bella's hands to the bed and she walked away. "What now?" She grinned suggestively at Edward.

Edward scoffed. "You wish," He slammed the door shut, splintering part. He'd pay for that later. He sped downstairs and found Alice happily telling them he'd broken the door. "Thanks," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

As the Cullens got situated Hermione and the twins told them the loooong story of Tom riddle, Harry Potter, the weasleys, Hermione, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, and any other subject mentioned. They told them about the hunt for horcruxes and the war including the death of Bellatrix and Voldemort.

Meanwhile....

You didn't think Bella would give up did you? Edward may have tied the ropes tight, but Bella didn't care. She couldn't move, so she tried stretching in the right direction. She was trying to grab the wand, which thanks to Esme, was located right beside her.

After describing the whole story Hermione was a bit worn out. She layed down on the couch in a comfortable position.

She was so close....just another inch...

Hermione thought for a second. "What's that sound?"

"Sounds like something...stretching?" Edward suggested.

½ an inch...

"I think so...." Hermione muttered. Her eyes widened and she raced up the stairs.

Got it!

"You stupid leech. Think you can outsmart me?" Bella asked, as Hermione looked at her.

She apparated.

**A:N/I know, I know, small. Get over it. :)) ((:**

**R&R! **

**HeartForSoul**


	15. Some Unlikely Guests

**A:N/Hey, I'm back. I hope you like this one. R&R!**

**HeartForSoul**

"GUYS!" Hermione shouted, even though everyone could hear her if she whispered. Not to mention the large crack had brought them all upstairs. They were worried Hermione was breaking Bella's bones.

"What happened?" Edward and Alice asked.

"She apparated." Hermione sighed, exasperated.

"Wait, so she disappeared into thin air? I thought you said you needed a wand."

Esme's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness I am so sorry!"

Hermione gave a weak smile. "It's alright. Although I must admit letting Bellatrix junior on the loose wasn't the best idea. We need to go to that man, Charlie. We need to fix everyone's memories. She has a wand though, so we need to be careful. One spell could engulf us into flames. Fred, George let's go home. I'll get my wand and you two can think of places she might be." They nodded. "We'll see you all later?"

She looked at Edward then turned her eyes to Alice, who nodded. "I'll try and look for her with my visions, but I can't promise anything. If she goes to La Push we can't pass the boundary line and I can't see anything going on."

Hermione thought for a moment. "You might not be able too, but I think I can. There is this potion. It's really hard to make. It will take a couple hours, but I can at least see what she's telling them."

Alice smiled. "Can I help?"

"Of course." Hermione grinned.

"Alright, we need to go so-"

"We'll call you all later." The twins said. They nodded and then apparated away, making all the vampires in the room jump back.

Hermione grinned. "I didn't know they were capable of scaring vampires."

Emmett stood up straighter. "They didn't scare me. I was just surprised. It's like a lot of vampires throwing a surprise party. They're really quiet so you don't know they're there."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but kept her grin in place. "Alright Alice, we need to go. Just grab onto my arm alright?"

Alice hesitated, but stepped forward grabbing her arm as instructed. "Bye!" She said, and then they apparated.

They were in Hermione's room. The one where Hermione had decided to juggle furniture. "What did you do?" Alice asked, eyes widening at the dresser in the wall.

"I got a little angry at Bellatrix Jr." She muttered.

Alice looked around. "I'm not used to being surprised," she muttered. "Speaking of surprise..." She lead Hermione to the bed and they sat down. "Why did you faint?"

Hermione's face was stony. "I don't know," she lied. She knew it was the Goldenrods. She could get over it with a potion if she could remember what the book had said. It was in Latvian and she couldn't even remember her translations. Alice looked doubtful but brushed it off.

"Alright. My potion books are..." she trailed off. "Actually I don't know where they are." She furrowed her brows.

"Did you have them when you came here?" Alice asked.

Hermione blinked several times and then stared at her ceiling willing herself to remember. It didn't work. "I don't know!"

"Calm down." Alice grinned. "I'll see if ja-er...Fred and George have theirs."

Hermione nodded and waited until Alice walked downstairs to go to her closet and poor in another syringe full of the Goldenrod mixture.

**************************Downstairs*******************************

"Hey boys do you have-" Alice cut herself off. "What are you talking about?" She asked, the suspicious looking boys.

"Nothing. We were thinking of where Bella may be." Fred lied. George nodded in encouragement.

Alice knew something was up. As soon as she had walked into the room it had gotten silent. "What have you done? Tell me!" She ordered.

"We...just...called some friends." George muttered.  
Alice thought about it for a moment and then grinned in delight. "That's exactly what we need."

****************************Upstairs*******************************

"Fred and George had theirs," Alice said, holding up two trunks full of books. "They also gave me this." She tossed Hermione a small beaded bag.

"Well if we have this then we have no need for that," Hermione smiled, pulling her sleeves up.

"Yeah. I bet that purse can fit all of these books into it." Alice rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Actually..."

Alice turned in surprise and suspicion. "Actually what?"

Hermione grinned. "It can fit more."

Alice's jaw dropped. "CAN I HAVE IT!?" She shrieked.

"No, it's really special. I _will_ let you have another bag with the same charm though. I'll put it on any purse you get. Okay?"

Alice looked at Hermione in awe and loyalty. "I love you!"

Hermione laughed at her reaction. "Alright. Pass me the book that says **Most Potente Potions**." Hermione instructed.

Alice looked in the boy's trunks but didn't find it. She then reached in the bag and almost fainted in ecstasy at the fact that her arm didn't reach the bottom, but the bag was only a few inches wide.

"Here. Let me help. Pass me the wooden stick you're looking at." Hermione said, adjusting a spot on the floor. Alice handed over the wand. "Accio **Most Potente Potions**." The green, skull headed book flew in her direction and she caught it. "Alright, now look for a cauldron."

"You guys actually use cauldrons?" Alice grinned, enjoying this moment. She was the first of them to experience it.

"Yes. We actually use cauldrons."

"We even ride broomsticks!" A voice from the door said.

Hermione turned around and gasped at the sight of someone she never thought she'd see again. "HARRY!"

**A:N/Short, but sweet? I don't know...yeah. R&R!**

**HeartForSoul**


	16. Catching Up

**A:N/ Longest update in forever? I know!! I'm so sorry guys! I really wish that I had the time to write 24/7, but sadly I don't. Thankfully, my TAKS are over with. :) Read and Review? You guys are great!**

**HeartForSoul**

"_**...Bellatrix Junior on the loose..."..."I can at least see what she's telling them"... she couldn't even remember her translations!... "We called some friends."... "We even ride broomsticks."..."HARRY!"**_

Hermione jumped up the moment she saw Harry and gave him a hug like there was no tomorrow. "What are you doing here?!" She asked.

"Hermione," Harry coughed. "You're a lot stronger then you used to be."

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

"It's fine," he grinned. "Anyways, I ran into two vampires. They knew me upon sight apparently. Crazy, since I wasn't aware I knew any vampires. They told me that one of my best friends was a vampire."

Hermione frowned. If tears could come to her eyes they would.

"Then, not long after their arrival, I got a call from some old friends. Really good friends. Friends that made my mother-in-law burst into tears."

Mother-in-law? Mrs. Weasley. Hermione felt a pang in her heart at the reminder of the woman. Burst into tears...? Fred and George!

"You see, these two friends told me my best friend was in trouble. Big danger apparently. As soon as I heard those words I packed my bags."

"But-" Hermione was interrupted.

"My wife, Ginny," Harry gave her a fond smile. "Well, she told me I wasn't going without her. I told her it'd be dangerous. Not only for her, but for-"

"Don't give it away!" A voice snapped from the door.

"Oh my God, Ginny!" Hermione shouted.

Harry blocked Hermione before she went to hug Ginny. "You've got to be a bit more careful with her," he warned.

Hermione expected it was because she was his wife, but when Hermione looked at Ginny she saw something she hadn't noticed before. "Oh my God Ginny!" Hermione said. "You're pregnant!"

"Eight and a half months," Ginny grinned. "It's a boy. We're going to name him Albus."

Hermione sighed and then realized something. She couldn't have children. She'd always imagined having kids with Ron. Little Rose possibly? Ron would probably have gone crazy with looking through muggle books and finally settle on a name like Hugo. She smiled. Sounded just like him. "Congratulations," Hermione smiled. She hugged Ginny from the side. It was sort of impossible from the front portion of her.

Ginny laughed and hugged her back tightly, whispering in her ear, "I missed you Hermione. My maid of honor missed my wedding."

Hermione would be bawling like a baby if she could cry. "I'll be there for everything else if you don't leave me again."

Ginny, who could cry, pulled back. Tears were shining in her eyes. "Hormones," she coughed. "We thought we left you for a reason. We wanted to leave behind the press, and we didn't have time to ask you. We assumed that you'd be fine with Ron."

"Ginny I'm sure Harry told you how good Ron is with sticking around," Hermione closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Ginny sniffed. "I'm so sorry Hermione. We would've taken you with us if we'd known he would-" She cut herself off.

Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's rock hard shoulder. "We also have a few more people you need to see."

Hermione's eyebrows were furrowed. "Who?"

"Me, 'Mione," another voice had entered the room.

"Ron!?" Hermione's eyes lit up. She jumped at him, hugging hard. The Golen Trio was together again.

"'Mione...breaking....bones..." Ron stammered.

She let go immediately. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I keep forgetting! It's just I've been hanging-"

"Tell us about it after you see our final two guests," Ginny smiled. She pointed to the door.

Hermione slowly turned to the door. She couldn't believe it. They came back! "Blaise! Draco!" She ran to them, vampire speed, and hugged them as well. If anyone had told Hermione she'd be hugging Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini in front of her friends she'd tell them to go to St. Mungo's.

"We missed you," Blaise laughed.

"Yeah," Draco rubbed his ribs, "No one to break our bones while we were in Alaska." He shook his head.

"I believe we have a witch to deal with," Harry said.

"You pronounced it wrong," Ginny said.

"Huh?" Everyone but Hermione was confused.

Then Hermione and Ginny grinned, simultaneously saying, "The correct pronunciation is bitch." They did that to Professor Snape when they assumed he was a girl and called him witch. Only behind his back of course.

"Let's deal with the bitch!" Blaise and Draco chorused.

They all went downstairs and Hermione hugged the twins. "Thanks," she grinned. They just shrugged it off.

Alice had stayed quiet, but now that they were through with all of their greetings and such she stepped forward. "Hermione," she waved.

Hermione laughed. "Oh! Sorry Alice. Got caught up in the moment I guess. We need to work on that potion. Get the bag, the book and then I'll introduce you."

Alice pulled them from behind her back.

"Wow," Hermione said, acting shocked. "It's like you can predict the future!" Fred, George, Draco, Blaise, and Alice all laughed along, the others confused. "She really can predict the future," Hermione smiled.

"Wow!" Ginny smiled and went up to her. "When is my baby going to be born?"

Alice gave a secretive smile. "Soon."

Ginny frowned. "Um..." She looked to Harry, who stepped forward.

"What question am I going to ask next?" Harry asked.

"Well, if you don't change your mind you'll ask what the name you're thinking of using for your future baby boy." Alice smiled. "Where did you come up with the name Severus?" She asked.

Harry was surprised. "Are you a witch?" He asked.

Hermione spoke up. "Some vampires have powers. None of seem to have them though."

Blaise interceded any talking. "Hermione does! She has no taste for human blood."

If Hermione could blush she'd be the color of her Gryffindor scarf. "Well...except mine I suppose."

"That's great!" Ginny cheered.

Harry gave her a weird look, but she shrugged it off. "Yeah, it's great. What were we talking about before this conversation was started?" She asked.

"Me!" Alice piped cheerfully.

"Right," Hermione smiled. "Harry, Ginny, Ron, this is Alice."

They all tried to shake her hand, but Alice didn't hesitate to give them all big hugs, even though she didn't know them.

"Now that everyone here knows everyone let's get started," Hermione said, putting the cauldron on the coffee table.

Fred and George nodded. "Well, we should probably start from when we first moved here."

They all nodded and took seats. Most of the vampires stood.

"Well, Hermione had just been bitten..."

**A:N/I hope you all like this one! I'm starting to get somewhere! XD**


	17. This is War Part One

**A:N/ Hello guys! It's been far to long and I feel like I've been through hell and back, but I finished this chapter so you should read it! :D**

**HeartForSoul**

"Wow, Hermione. Everything you've been through...and you only had _males! Males!_ I feel so guilty!" Ginny shook her head and sniffed a bit, trying to hold back those damn hormones.

"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione walked over. "It's alright. The guys weren't bad. Really, they weren't. They were really helpful.. They even got me a cell phone!" She smiled. "All so we could communicate between classes."

"Well that was sweet," Ginny nodded.

"Alright," Alice spoke up. "I think this is almost done. Are we ready to see what Bella has been telling everyone over there?"

"Bellatrix," Harry corrected.

Hermione nodded. "Alright." She tossed in a hair of Bellatrix Junior's she'd _accio-ed_ to the house and watched the potion work it's magic.

At first, the scene was really blurry. After a minute or two the scene went back to normal.

It was Bella, stuffing the wand in her pocket. She was running as if something was chasing her and all the vampires knew the moment she crossed the boundary. She was now at a full sprint and it didn't take long before there were several wolves running alongside her. Bella waited until she saw the russet brown wolf and when she did she stopped running. She had been running for a while so she was gasping for breath before she could say anything.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, having transformed back. "What are you doing here? And what are you running from?" He asked.

She took in a deep breath and gasped out, "Vampires."

"Cullens?" Sam barked out.

Bella put her face in her hands to hide her grin. She sniffed. "No...the new 'vegetarian' ones."

"They try to bite you?" Quil and Embry asked.

"I don't buy it," Seth shook his head.

"How do you not buy it?" Paul snapped. "There was something about that girl... her eyes were weird."

"So that automatically makes her a murderer?" Seth asked.

"She lied about being a vampire," Sam muttered.

"A lie we should've seen through," Jared groaned.

"So quick to make judgements when you were all checking her out when she introduced herself!" Embry muttered.

"Says the guy who just asked if they tried to bite Bella," Jared glared.

"Hello? They tried to _bite_ me!" Bella snapped. "Edward could only hold them off for so long so I ran here!"

"What about the other Cullens?" Seth asked. "Edward wouldn't have been the only one to stop them!"

Bella nodded as she thought for a moment. "Rosalie just sort of watched, telling everyone that it wasn't worth the trouble. Same for Jasper who was trying to pull Alice away from helping. Esme and Carlisle seemed torn, but they sort of tried to help. Emmett...he seemed to be helping the others...the bad ones."

Jacob glared at the ground and his hands started to shake. "So they did nothing? Nothing at all?"

"Calm down Jacob. You can't go storming over there, biting heads off. You need a plan," Bella said. "I'm pretty sure they called friends. Human friends. Well...sort of human."

"What do you mean 'sort of human'?" Embry asked.

"They are...magical. They tried to tie me up, but they missed and shot Esme!" Bella hurriedly said. "I think they said it was a spell."

"Magical?" The wolves asked, simultaneously.

"Yeah...they've got wands and everything!" Bella nodded. "That's why you didn't know she was a vampire! She was using magic!"

"Sort of makes sense..." Jacob bit his lip and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jacob," she pulled away. "I'm kind of worried about Edward though...I think maybe they might get him on their side...they think I'm someone else. They said I looked like someone who'd killed someone they knew or something, but could I really? I can barely swat flies away!"

"And yet you're all prepared to become a vampire?" Seth asked her, suspiciously.

"You guys need to plan. They probably called their friends or whatever!" Bella said., quickly switching the subject away from her.

"Okay let's think," Sam said. "Calling friends? That means they probably got those two vampires we didn't meet. You said they probably had humans so that's two more at least. Then there was the six Cullens against us, probably seven. That's eleven total. Then you add the three new ones and that's fourteen."

"Sam we've only got eight," Jacob shook his head. "It's impossible!" He protested.

"You doubting the power of an angry werewolf?" Paul asked.

"I agree with Paul. You guys are really powerful! I've seen you guys take down a newborn army!" Bella nodded.

"With the help of the Cullens. I wasn't even there!" Seth protested. "If we do this we'll be at a risk of losing some of us. I really don't want to chance it."

"What else are we supposed to do?" Jacob snapped. "They're after Bella. This is what we do. We protect the people!"

"Against a small army of trained vampires and a newborn? They have magic! I hear magic is a good thing when it's on your side! They could probably kill us in seconds if they wanted to!" Seth shook his head. "Besides, we only have Bella,******who is obviously distressed from almost being bitter...I mean bitten.." Seth rolled his eyes. "She couldn't have seen the whole thing if she was supposed to run away from those vampires!" **

"That's true. How did only four Cullens hold back Ella and two vampires? If **the big leech was helping the others they'd have easily broken through that small blockade of leeches. Think about it. Ella had to be held back by over three vampires and then there are the other two." Sam shook his head. **

"It doesn't make sense. I say we go wolf and ask Eddie boy what the hell is going on!" Quil pointed out.

"We should definitely know the situation," Sam said. "Let's get Leah and let Billy know what's going on before we leave."

Everyone nodded and they phased. Bella hopped on Jacob's back and they all ran to Billy's, excluding Seth who ran home to get Leah. As soon as they got there Bella hopped off and the wolves phased back. Bella, Jacob, and Sam all ran inside.

"Dad, we've got some news," Jacob said.

Billy looked up and saw Bella. He immediately put down the sandwich he was eating and motioned for them to continue.

Bella recounted her story, trying to remember it as well as she could. She included the part about the magic and Billy nodded, not saying a thing. When they got to the number of people against them Billy paled and glanced to Jacob. "You're going, aren't you?"

They all nodded. "Bella's not," Jacob said. He pushed her forward a bit.

"What? No!" Bella argued. "No! I'm not going to stay! Maybe I could help! I could be a distraction! I'm coming!"

"No! We don't have enough numbers and I'm not going to have to worry about you being eaten!" Jacob said. "You're staying, and it's final."

Bella huffed, but then she smiled. "Fine. Thanks Jake."

He gave her a hug.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Get your head in the game Jacob! We've got to fight."

Jacob nodded and pulled away from Bella. "Bye," he smiled. He waved to his dad and followed Sam out the door.

"I really think something is up with her..." Sam muttered.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "It's nothing Sam," he sighed. "She's just probably stressed."

Sam shook his head. "Sure..." When they got outside they phased back and started running to the boundary line. Seth and Leah caught up with the pack halfway there.

Embry-___Ready to kill some leeches?_

Quil-___And humans if they're on the bad side._

Sam-___Killing humans...what has this pack come to?_

Leah-___What has that coven come to is more like it!_

Jared-___Jeez...magic...good luck guys..._

Paul-_W____e won't even need it Jay._

Seth-___Something feels wrong!_

Jacob-___Does anything ever feel _**_right _**___anymore?_

There was only silence.

_Back at Billy's House_

"Bella? What's that in your pocket?" Billy asked, pointing to the wand sticking out of it.

Bella looked up. She looked at the wand and smirked, having forgotten it was there. "It's a wand Billy. You know...I never would've thought a wizard was here...I thought I was the only one," she cackled.

Billy started to wheel away when Bella hurried over to stop him by standing in front if him. "You can't save them now," she laughed.

"I can't save them but they'll figure you out," Billy warned her. "Jake's smart."

"I don't care about Jacob. I just want him to kill all the people in my way." She smirked.

Billy gaped. "You mean-"

"It was all a lie?" She laughed like a maniac."And you won't be able to tell any of them!"

"I could-"

"Not if you're dead. You'd think I'd feel guilty about killing my cousin...but we weren't that close anyways. Good bye Billy Black." She gave him a wink and pulled out the wand. She pointed it at Billy and stepped back. "Avada Kedavra!"

******A:N/ Hey guys! Hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading! **


	18. This is War Part Two

**A:N/ I'm back! Wow...record timing for this chapter, eh? :) Well I hope you like this one, since I sort of left you with a cliffhanger on the last one!**

**HeartForSoul**

_**Previously: "...what are you running from?"..."Vampires."... "They called friends... sort of...human." ..."They're magical..." ...Fourteen to eight.. "If we do this, we'll be at risk of losing someone."... "You're going, aren't you?"... "I really think something's up with her."... "Does anything ever feel right anymore?"... "What's that in your pocket?"... "I don't care about Jacob."... "It was all a lie." "Avada Kedavra!"**_

"They're coming here?" Harry asked, protectively standing beside Ginny.

"Didn't they say they wanted to find out what was going on?" Hermione asked.

Alice shook her head, "Bella-"

"Bellatrix," Draco interrupted, "Lied. She lied."

"Rather impressively too," Blaise frowned. "She's got them all thinking we're against her."

"It's true though, we are against her," Ron pointed out.

"But that's not what they're thinking," Fred murmured. "They think we're against Bella when-"

"We're against Bellatrix Junior." George completed the sentence.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked. "I can't see anything in the future because of the wolves."

"Get the rest of the Cullens," Hermione ordered. "We need everyone here! They're coming in a few minutes!"

Alice nodded and raced out of the door, Draco and Blaise hot on her tails. All of them were screaming with their minds.

Hermione looked to Ginny. "Ginny you have to go," she said.

Harry and Ron nodded, but Ginny shook her head furiously. "I'm staying and there is nothing you three can do about it."

"There's five of us," George pointed out.

"I'm going anywhere," Ginny snapped. "I'm staying. You need everyone here! _Everyone!_"

"Get your wands," Ron muttered.

There was the screeching of tires outside, signaling that the rest of the Cullens had arrived.

"I'll be right back with mine," Hermione raced up the stairs. She knew now wasn't the time, but if Harry, Ron, or Ginny spilt blood in the battle she didn't want to throw herself at it. She quickly found her stash of flowers, expertly pouring the small mixture into a newly opened cut. She twitched a bit in pain as it went through her veins.

She put it back and went down the stairs, wand in hand. She looked around and everyone was discussing what was going to happen. Battle strategies.  
"We could easily take Sam if..."

"Guys, stop! They'll be here in seconds and if they hear you talking like this then they won't hesitate to attack us," Hermione sighed.

The sound of pounding feet drew nearer to the group and it stopped outside of the house. There was silence, a couple of padded footsteps and then a small scratch on the door.

Everyone looked around and no one was sure who was supposed to open it. Hermione sighed and walked to the door, suddenly flanked by Emmett and Jasper. Edward stood behind her. She took a deep breath and then opened the door.

Edward began to whisper thoughts. "They're all apprehensive about this," he muttered. "They're confused. They want to know what's going on."

Hermione took in a ragged breath and said clearly, "Bella isn't who you think she is."

A russet brown wolf, who Hermione immediately knew was Jacob, bared his teeth. A smaller, sandy wolf stepped in front of him.

"That's Seth, he's telling Jacob to cool down because that didn't prove anything," Edward whispered.

"She's bad," Hermione continued, trying to choose her words carefully, knowing Bella had royally screwed them when it came to any story telling. "She's evil."

This time, a dark, silver wolf growled a bit.

Edward leaned forward. "He says, we're the evil ones."

"She's...magical," Hermione muttered.

There was no movement between the wolves except a few curious looks.

"Not all magical people are bad," Hermione tried.

A light gray wolf, that Hermione knew was Leah, barked out a laugh.

"She thinks that all magical people are bad," Edward frowned. "She doesn't trust anyone who knows how to do magic. She also doesn't believe Bella is magical."

"She is magical," Hermione stressed her words. "She has a wand too. She is trying to kill me."

A large bark came from Jacob and Hermione didn't need for Edward to tell her, "He doesn't believe you and they're getting closer to attacking us."

"Why don't you believe me?" Hermione asked. "All of those times Bella has been able to do something you didn't think possible. Edward can't read her mind, and she survived getting bit by an angry vampire?" Hermione would be eternally grateful that she'd made the Cullens tell her about Bella before Bella had disappeared.

The wolves didn't do anything. Sam, one of the larger wolves, was black, and he looked at the others.

Edward leaned forward. "He's trying to talk with them. He's saying that you have a point, but most of them are set on the fact that it was a few coincidences and you're the one who lied, not Bella."

Hermione sighed. "But Bella is evil. We all know that. Someone needs to go eat her or something." This was _definitely_ a wrong word choice. She'd forgotten the wolves could hear her and upon the comment Jacob and Paul leaped.

Hermione pulled out her wand, "Petrificous-" She was kept from saying anything else as Jasper knocked her out of the way to take on an angry Paul.

Hermione leapt up as the fight began and sped over to Ginny. "Leave now!" She begged.

Ginny just took out her wand and began firing spells in the wolves direction.

It was mass chaos from there. It was hard to see anything going on. Hermione noticed Jasper and Paul still fighting. Sam was taking on Emmett. She witnessed Jacob and Edward snarling and ripping at each other's throats. She saw Harry trying to protect Ginny from Leah while Ginny shot spells at Seth and Jared. Fred and George were both taking on Quil and Embry, using both spells and brute force. Ron had been shooting spells at any Leah.

Esme and Carlisle were protecting their family by throwing any wolves off that got too close, but were trying not to kill anyone. They liked the wolves and this whole tustle was a bit much.

Draco and Blaise had decided to stick with magic and were helping Ron to shoot many of the wolves with strange spells. Rosalie had seen Emmett struggling and rushed to help him.

Hermione was frozen. She was an easy target, but the boys had kept most of everyone away. She suddenly snapped to attention and began to fight as well, helping Jasper.

She looked around as a strangled cry came from Harry's lips and she witnessed Harry falling to the ground. Ginny fell moments later.

She held Paul down and Japser helped her to quickly do away with him.

She rushed to Ginny and Harry when she was done. Ginny was half conscious and she looked to Hermione, tears in her eyes, she whispered, "Hermione..."

"Yeah Ginny?" Hermione gulped.

"Hermione...my water just broke." Then she shut her eyes for good.

"No!" Hermione screamed. Several of the fights paused, looking to see what was going on. Ron ran over, enveloping Hermione in a hug.

Blaise and Draco quickly shot Leah with an, 'Avada'. She dropped to the ground and Seth stood beside, her protecting her body.

Sam couldn't take Emmett and Rosalie together and after Carlisle had pulled him off he, too, was terminated.

George missed a shot while putting his wand in the air and was quickly caught and killed from a swipe at his neck by Embry, who turned to help Quil.

Hermione looked around, trying to count who was down. Harry, Ginny, George, Sam, Paul, Leah... Seth wasn't fighting anymore.

Fred made a swift quick to Quil's trachea and he quickly ran out of breath. He was the next to die.

Jared had been hiding in a corner and before anyone could call out a warning Esme's head was several feet from her body. Carlisle ran to her and pushed Jared away, looking at his wife. He closed his eyes and whispered a small prayer.

Jared quickly moved on, aiming for Alice next. She was looking at the scene, but she wasn't paying attention. She was having a vision. Her sight was getting a lot clearer as the number of wolves dwindled.

Embry and Fred fought while Edward and Jacob fought.

Emmett quickly went to help Fred, but Rosalie held him back, gesturing for Ron and Draco to go. Ron and Embry were down in seconds.

Edward was starting to falter in his steps and Jacob could feel it.

Hermione sped over and pushed Jacob off of Edward, shouting, "Stop!" The urgency in her voice was enough to make everyone, indeed, stop what they were doing and look at her.

The remaining wolves were soaked in blood. There was only Jared, Seth, and Jacob left. Out of the others there was Hermione, Fred, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Draco, and Blaise.

Hermione took in a shaky breath. "Stop..." She whispered, even though everyone already had. She pulled out her wand and took a thought from her mind, putting in the air like a projector screen.

The wolves, who hadn't seen magic until it was aimed at them, stared in wonder. They were a bit cautious though, wondering if this was a trick.

The picture was a bit blurry, but it soon focused on Bella's face.

"_You stupid leech. Think you can outsmart me?" Bella asked, as Hermione looked at her. She apparated._

The thought bubble was a short one, but it made it's point. Bella could do magic.

Jacob straightened up. Seth thought for a moment. "So this was all for nothing?" He shouted, gesturing to Leah's body. "Nothing?"

Hermione opened her mouth, but she closed it. Her head was really sore and this whole situation was getting more complicated by the minute. She closed her eyes and fainted to the ground.

"Hermione!" Edward called. Several people in the room raced to her and the three wolves backed away.

"Hermione? I thought her name was Ella," Jacob asked. "I guess she lied about that too. And she's magical..."

"Most of the people in this room are," Alice pointed out.

The wolves shook their heads, still mainly confused.

"Wait!" Blaise cried out. "We might be able to fix this!"

"Fix what?" Jared asked.

Blaise gestured to the bodies on the ground. "This! We can fix it!"

"How?" Everyone asked, very eager.

"Does Hermione have a time turner?" Blaise asked.

**A:N/ So... wow... yeah... You like?**

**HeartForSoul**


	19. Self Harm

**A:N/ Sorry! I know, I know. I left you guys with a cliffhanger and I haven't updated in forever. It's mostly because high school classes like to give homework. :/**

**HeartForSoul**

"_**They're coming here?" … There was only Jared, Seth, and Jacob left. Out of the others there was Hermione, Fred, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Draco, and Blaise … Bella could do magic … "So this was all for nothing?" … "...We can fix it!" … "Does Hermione have a time turner?"**_

"Who is Hermione?" Jared asked.

"What?" Draco asked, ignoring the wolf as he leaned against the wall, his wand hanging limply at his side.

"A time turner," Blaise repeated. "If she doesn't, we can get one and it'll take a little time, but that'll make it riskier for everyone we've lost. If she doesn't have one, then they might not come back."

"What do you mean, 'come back'? They're dead," Jared said, kneeling next to Sam without losing his defensive position.

"Shut up and let him talk," Seth ordered.

"Shut up?" Jared smirked pitifully. "Why? So they can do magic. So Bella can do magic. No one can bring people back from the dead."

"I said, shut up. If there is a way for Leah to come back," Seth swallowed. "And for the pack to all be alive. For the pregnant girl, and her husband to come back. For Jake's twin...or whatever the hell his name is..." He gestured to Fred. "His brother. He lost his brother. I lost my sister. He lost his sister...pregnant sister, his brothers, and his brother-in-law. I lost Leah, which is half of my family!" Seth sobbed and Fred patted his back, hesitantly.

Jacob cleared his throat and looked around the room. The pack and Billy were his family. Seth, Jared, and himself were the only ones left. "Jared... I know you're upset about Paul but-"

"Upset?" Jared asked, sharply. "I'm not upset." He shook his head. "Not at all... Nope. I'm not upset one little bit." He stood up, hands shaking. "In fact, I'm kind of angry. Kind of...I don't know. Pissed off." He grunted. His eyes were slits and he was baring his teeth.

"Jared, stay calm." Jacob ordered, hurrying over, along with Seth.

"We can't bring them back-" Draco tried to explain.

"See! It's all _lies_!" Jared roared. He hands were shaking more. Jacob and Seth were trying to calm him down. Both were standing close enough that they'd have severe injuries if Jared phased.

"But we can make it to where they never died!" Blaise shouted, hoping to get their attention. His wishes were granted when Jared snapped his head in his direction and stopped shaking so much.

"What?" Jared asked, trembling a bit. "Explain." He started shaking a bit harder so

Fred hurried to explain through a quavering voice.

"He.. he's talking about a time turner. You can go back in time. We can fix it and warn everyone about Bella." He swallowed, he felt too shaky. The only person he had left (that he cared about) was Hermione and she had fainted. Vampires weren't supposed to faint. Fred walked over to stand beside her unconscious form, which had been laid on the couch.

Blaise thought for a moment and his eyes widened. "She _does_ have a time turner!" His face shined with hope. "Where's her trunk?"

"Erm..upstairs I think," Draco said, standing up a little straighter.

Fred looked over. "We won't all be able to go," he muttered.

"Then who goes?" Seth asked, now that Jared was calm.

"Me," Jared said immediately.

"No," Jacob shook his head. "I have to go because it's Bella and I wouldn't believe anyone but myself."

"Why can't I go too?" Jared asked.

"You two need to stay behind because we know less than them, so more of them need to go," Jacob reasoned.  
Seth nodded. "Alright, but if you don't fix the future. Go ahead and shoot a couple of green lights my way," Seth said to Fred.

Fred looked up. He didn't say anything, but he nodded. He knew that even in times like this, you needed someone to promise you that they'd be there because the other people who might have been there are gone.

Carlisle had walked over to Hermione and had checked her over. "I.. am not sure what it is..." He grimaced.

Fred sighed, but when he inhaled, close to Hermione he smelt something. Something familiar. "Hey.. does Hermione smell like a garden to you?"

"Hermione?" Jacob asked.

"We'll explain later. Just know her name is Hermione, and mine is Fred," Fred sighed.  
"But-"

"We'll explain later," Blaise informed them.

"A garden?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah..." Fred said, becoming more alert. "It's something... inside her." He leaned over and sniffed her.

Edward, having been watching the scene, walked over and grabbed her wrist. "It's probably perfume or something."

"Hermione doesn't wear any," Blaise said, coming down the stairs.  
"True... and it's inside her. We would've smelt it better if it was perfume..." Rosalie muttered.

"Let's see," Edward rolled up her sleeve and dropped her arm in shock.

Everyone looked over and their eyes widened in shock. Everyone could see that there were several bite marks on her arm.

"I thought you said there was only one..." Alice gasped.

"There was, the bites don't make sense," Draco shook his head.

"Maybe they ran before you came?" Emmett offered.

"They didn't," Blaise bit his lip and his eyes widened. "Hermione did it. Herself."

"Why?"

"How do you know?" Jasper asked.

"Who cares?"

The vampires in the room glared at Jared for his comment, but looked back to Blaise.

Blaise sighed. "When Hermione was little, she was in a car crash and the tooth by her canine, chipped into the shape of a weird little star. There's an imprint of it on each of the bites."

"That is a little strange..." Jacob muttered.  
"But why would she do it?" Edward asked.

"And what was she doing?" Draco added.

"And could we stop it?" Rosalie frowned.

"Stop what, though?" Carlisle shook his head. "Why would you bite yourself so..." He paused, catching the attention of the others.

"So... what?" Blaise questioned.  
"Was Hermione harming herself?" Carlisle asked Blaise, Draco, and Fred.

Blaise shook his head. "No, even when things were bad Hermione was never into that kind of stuff. Besides, she's a vampire, how does she harm herself?"

"Her room?" Edward suggested.  
Alice was already looking through things as the boys got up there.

"Find anything?" Fred asked.

Alice shook her head. "No, but she's got a few empty vaccines..."

Edward sighed. "So.. she was drugging herself? That's why she's been fainting?"

"With what?" Draco muttered, looking through her drawers of clothing and tossing out whatever she couldn't drug herself with.

"I found something!" Jasper called from the closet.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, rushing over.

"Not sure..." Jasper muttered, laying what he'd found on the bed.

"Flowers?" Alice asked, doubtfully.

"Wait..." Emmett held up his hands. "I've seen these before."

"Where?" Fred asked.  
"Um..." Emmett frowned. "Kentucky?"

"Why would Hermione be in Kentucky?" Blaise asked.  
"Well... you mentioned Hermione freaking out and running off when she figured out what she was..." Edward started.  
"But why would she run to Kentucky?" Draco interrupted.

"Maybe she knew someone there?" Seth offered. Jared was downstairs, but Seth and Jacob had decided to see what was going on.

"Or knew something about the flowers..." Jacob muttered.

"That's why she smells like a garden..." Fred pointed out.

Rosalie frowned. "But... Why would she do it? What would the flowers _do_?"

No one had an answer before Jasper whispered, "Bloodlust."

"What about it?" Carlisle asked.  
"Well.. Didn't she tell you all she didn't need blood?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah..." Draco raised his brows.

"The flowers, Goldenrods by the way, did something to her. I bet she thought they'd mute her bloodlust, but they just ended up messing her systems up." Jasper explained.

Edward frowned. "That's why her eyes are weird."

"We need to hurry. Hermione could've done something that makes her die soon. She could only have a certain amount of time," Blaise said.

"Well.. then you need to take your time machine and go!" Seth urged.  
"Time turner," Blaise corrected, holding up the necklace he'd forgotten about. "While we're gone we'll pay a visit to Kentucky," Fred suggested.  
"Alright, who goes?" Emmett asked.

"Blaise, Edward, Fred, Jacob, and I will go," Rosalie said, leaving no room for argument. "We need to hurry. We have people to save."

The boys all hesitated, but when Rosalie glared they hopped into action. Blaise put the lengthened chain around their necks and sighed, turning the time turner. He stopped and looked at the clock as it counted back down to the beginning of the day.

**A:N/ Yeah...so... getting interesting, right?**


	20. Kill Me

**A:N/I'm back! Sorry for the delay guys! Been forever, I know.**

**I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**HeartForSoul**

_**Previously: **_

_**Blaise has retrieved Hermione's time turner. Fred, Rose, Edward, Jacob, and Blaise are going back to stop Bella and to figure out what Hermione was doing to herself.**_

"I'm going to be sick," Jacob said, his head swaying a bit.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and pinched her nose. "Your stench is enough to make me sick. You smell of dog."

No one was there to defend him, for the other three were also vampires and could smell the strong scent as well.

"I like smelling like dog. Better than smelling like a mixture of stale, old people and cold marble," Jacob rolled his eyes.

Blaise shook his head. "Come on guys, get your heads in the game! We only have a few hours."

"What time is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Eight thirty two," Fred answered.

"We should be close to school then, or at school," Edward nodded. "What's the plan?"

"We can't let Bella escape," Rose started. "Er... Bellatrix."

"We have to sneak into the house before we get there," Edward suggested. "Or they'll hear us trying to steal the wand and no one will believe anything."

"Or you could distract Bella so she doesn't get the wand?" Jacob offered.

"How are we supposed to do this without anyone seeing us?" Fred groaned.

"It's a little late for that," a tinkly voice said from the doorway.

"Alice?" Rosalie asked, wide-eyed.

"If I didn't know you were on your way to school, I wouldn't know what to think," Alice muttered. "Listen. I have to make this fast. I had a vision you guys would be here. You can't change the future. There isn't any way."

"Yes, there is. It's been done before!" Fred protested.

"Yes," Alice nodded. "It's difficult though. You have to second guess all of your decisions. I'm not saying to not try, but the future is tricky. It has already happened. You can't change the future-"

"Unless someone changes their mind," Edward finished.

Rosalie turned back to the group. "So, we can't do anything that we would think of first? This will just waste time!"

"If we don't do it carefully the only thing we'll change is the result in our death," Blaise said. "We have to do this. How-"

He had turned back to the door to ask Alice a question, but she was already gone.

Jacob sighed. "Well shit."

"What should we do?"

"Steal Bellatrix?" Fred offered.

"No, it's too risky. We could get caught," Rosalie shook her head quickly, dismissing the idea.

"No. We should do it," Edward said, nodding to Fred, a bit wary around the boy. He still had no idea what was going on with Fred and El-Hermione.

"No! We shouldn't! We'll get caught and there will be too many risks! What are we supposed to do with her? Kill her? Then everyone would be trying to find out where she is, the wolves would blame the Cullens, and this whole thing would be the same," Rosalie groaned.  
"Unless..."

"What?" Fred asked Blaise, eager to hear something to help his idea out.

"Well, we've had ways in the past... as wizards, of course, to... disguise ourselves," Blaise whispered it, as if it was some big secret.

"Polyjuice potion?" Fred asked.  
Edward grimaced. He did _not_ want to down any potions.

"No... it's something a bit darker. It's to disguise yourself as another person. It is a bad spell though... and it's really risky. They can be stuck looking like that forever or..."

"Or?" Jacob urged.

Rosalie, in a moment of compassion, grabbed his hand and asked again, "Or?"

"Or the dark reactants of the spell can take the person over. It will instantly kill them, and if that person doesn't die, they're never the same," Blaise shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked. "Never the same?"

"They turn evil and it's not just... Lucius Malfoy evil... it's... it's crazy evil. They're obsessed with killing. They can't go a day without hurting someone. They lose their minds. Their thoughts. No conscious appears and they become utterly robotic. It can happen to anyone. No matter what, that person doesn't give a damn anymore. They'll turn on their best friend, family, random strangers, children." He shook his head. "I wouldn't even suggest it, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"So one of us has to turn into Bellatrix?" Fred asked.

"With the risk of dying... or worse," Rose slowly let Blaise's hand slip but she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll do it." Blaise said, immediately. "If anyone does it, it'll be me."

"Wait!" Edward said, hands held up to stop an argument before it started. "It can't be you. You're the only one who knows how to do it."

"I can teach Fred," Blaise suggested.

"We haven't got time for that," Fred rolled his eyes. "Not to mention we need to make a pit stop in Kentucky."

Edward looked around the room. "I'll be Bella. I know her best."

"No," Blaise shook his head. "No one but-"

"Me," the voice came from a small voice behind the arguing boys. Rosalie had lied down on Hermione's bed and she was staring at the ceiling, much like Hermione had been as she thought things over.

"Not a-"

"You won't argue with me. I'm a girl. I know Bella just as much as Edward does. I've known something was up with her. I studied her habits carefully, knowing she'd harm my family in some way. I'll go. It's the least I can do," Rosalie shrugged. She slid off the bed, slowly and gracefully.  
"Cull-" Jacob started.

"Stop it, dog. I have made my decision. We'll go to the wolves. You'll tell them some lie about me being Bella. You'll talk with them and lock me away with one of you as a guard. You'll help me escape. Then we'll switch the real Bella with me," Rosalie finished.  
"There was never a _real_ Bella," Edward said firmly. "Rose. You're a really good sister for doing this."

"Let's just hurry this up."

"We'll need a few things," Blaise said quietly, knowing that arguing more would just be wasting time they didn't have.

"I'll help you get them," Fred offered.

Edward nodded. "Me too."

The three went downstairs and Rosalie looked to Jacob. "I'm not doing it for you, if that's what you're wondering." She said, looking at his contemplative look.

"I'm wondering why you're doing it at all. What about Emmett?" Jacob asked.

"I love Emmett, and I'm determined as hell to make it back to him when this is all over, but right now I have a brother to protect. He hasn't been happy for a long time. Bella...trix wasn't happiness. It was her scent. Ella...well, Hermione, I suppose... She made him happy. He likes her courage, the way she doesn't back down. Her loyalty. Her looks aren't bad. She is smart. It goes on." Rosalie shrugged.

"Blondie, when I first met you I knew I didn't like you. I hated you. Bella.. she was important. Something to hold onto, I guess. I thought love was what I felt when I saw her. It was more... a sense of familiarity," Jacob shrugged. "I guess we're all going to change because of this."

"We've already changed," Rosalie sighed, looking down. "Dog..." She said this quietly, not as an insult. "Do me a favor?"

"Sure, Blondie," Jacob smirked.

"If I end up... like Blaise described..."

"Yeah?" Jacob asked, motioning for her to continue.

"If I end like he described..."

"Come on Blondie, just tell me."

"I want you to kill me."

**A:N/Done with another chapter! How you like? Oh, my sister had a baby! She's a girl. :)**

**Hope you liked this! :D **

**R&R! **

**HeartForSoul**


	21. Fixing It Part 1

**A:N/ So, I'm back! I haven't actually updated for about half a year...*ahem* ANYWAYS, I'm back...with three new chapters. I have to type them all so calm down. We're coming to the end soon, folks. :) It's going to be a bumpy ride.**

**R&R lovelies. ;D**

**HeartForSoul**

* * *

Chapter 21

Jacob and Rosalie descended the stairs in silence, neither having the heart to throw in a witty remark as the impending doom laid over them like a thick blanket of fog.

Fred and Blaise were talking quickly, having discussed the thing they'd need for the spell to work. They managed to find the exact item on Edward's clothing. It was a piece of hair. Bella's, to be exact. Bellatrix Jr's, to be even more exact.

Fred took out his wand and looked to Blaise. "Alright, we have everything figured out," Fred nodded decidedly.

"What are we doing?" Jacob asked, eager to be putting plans to action.

Blaise answered, "Rosalie and I are going to stay here and do the spell while you three go to Kentucky to find out what's wrong with Hermione."

Rosalie nodded while Fred gestured for Edward and Jacob to come to either side of him. As they did, Fred ordered both of them to hold his hand tightly. The enemies looked at each other before the two reluctantly grasped the offered hand. "Hold on tight," Fred instructed, and with a loud 'crack' they'd apparated to the Bluegrass state.

Rosalie looked to Blaise after they left and raised a brow. "Did you really need an empty house?" She asked him.

"It'll help with my concentration. I don't want to mess this up at all. The slightest distraction..." He shuddered a bit.

"Wonderful," Rosalie deadpanned. "Let's do it."

Blaise nodded, standing up and plucking a hair from the blonde before she could protest. "You're going to need to be laying down for this," he murmured, twisting the two strands of hair, he was now holding, until they resembled one.

She walked over to the couch and laid down, peering up at Blaise as he circled the couch, worry evident upon his Italian features. "I trust you." She had said it quietly, but being that there was only two of them, he heard her clearly.

"What?" Blaise asked, shocked. "Why?"

She wasn't entirely sure why she had even said it, so she shrugged. "We were told all about you and Draco, so we know about your pasts. You switched sides."

"That certainly doesn't mean you should trust me," Blaise frowned. "I've done things... Hell, if I was a supposed good guy I wouldn't even know this spell, Rosalie!"

"If you didn't know this spell then we'd have absolutely no way to save everyone and make this plan work. We've all done bad things, Blaise, and we all have to face our pasts eventually," Rosalie sighed.

Blaise didn't comment as he walked over to Hermione's trunk and rummaged through it before finally pulling out a small canteen with a yellow liquid inside of it. He pointed his wand at the mixture, murmuring a few words before he dropped in the wrapped hairs and swished it around. He handed the mixture to Rosalie.

She grimaced, knowing she had to drink the strange concoction, and she pinched her nose before downing the oddity of a drink. She set the canteen on the floor as Blaise began to circle her.

He chanted words she didn't recognize in an odd language that sounded even more foreign than the usual European speakers she'd heard. He had pulled out his wand and was making wide, swirling movements above and around her.

She didn't say a word through all of this, knowing he needed intense concentration. Blaise finished chanting and he instructed her to close her eyes. She did so, and began to feel a sort of twitching in her face and body. She was beginning to change.

* * *

Edward and Jacob were both gasping for breath, falling on their knees when they finally landed in Kentucky. Fred merely raised a brow at the two of them.

"You bastard!" Jacob yelled. "You could've warned us about that!"

"Be lucky I told you that you needed to hold on," Fred muttered, taking out his wand a saying a few words that Jacob and Edward were sure was a spell. "I could've dropped your arses somewhere in Nebraska."

"Who put a stick up your ass?" Edward growled, standing up as Jacob did.

"I am just eager to figure out what Hermione has been doing to herself and why I didn't notice. I'm also a bit excited to rip off Brownie's head. Maybe let Hermione crush her skull..." Fred mused.

Before either of the two could comment, Fred confirmed, "Hermione was definitely here." At an 'explain please' look from Edward, he continued. "I used a tracking spell." He pointed into the distance. "This way." Then he ran.

Jacob and Edward shared an eye roll before running off after the ginger. Their heads were still a bit dizzy from the new form of transportation.

"Hermione was in there," Fred pointed to a delapidated, old building. "That weird looking library."

They all ran inside, Fred groaned as he checked the time. "It's already 8:50! We _have_ to hurry up!" The redhead murmured, shuffling through the destroyed books that had gone down with the building.

The three set to work immediately. "All of this is in latvian," Fred groaned. He quickly explained before he received another look from Edward. "It's a really powerful language that really powerful witches and wizards use in their spellwork. Just saying it is fine, you don't even need a wand sometimes."

Edward nodded.

"I found something!" Jacob cried, holding up a book, the cover reading, 'Būtnes No Nakts'. "This. It smells immensely like vampire if you ask me. Who knows? I _am_ a werewolf though."

"Can you translate latvian?" Edward asked Fred, doubtfully. He made a mental to learn the language in the upcoming future.

"No," Fred sighed. Then he immediately lightened up. "But I wouldn't doubt that Blaise can!"

Fred grinned. "Grab the remaining books that aren't tarnished. Let's go." He held out both hands again and the two boys groaned as they apparated back to Forks, Washington.

* * *

They dropped the books upon arrival, quickly ordering an anxious Blaise to look through the one Jacob had picked up. Blaise informed them that the book was titled, 'Creatures of the Night' and searched hurriedly for vampires. His eyes filled with worry as they read each word, rapidly making him more and more concerned.

"'_...savages. Only a Goldenrod, the state flower, can stop their bloodlusts. It only subdues them and usually ends up posioning them. If they only drink it for a year and have not had too many overdoses they will live on. Two flowers is enough to last a week.'"_

He read the passage aloud.

"She has been posioning herself to control her bloodlust. She must've accidentally overdosed," Blaise shook his head. "She lied. She said she had this power... I can't believe we were stupid enough to believe her."

"She should'nt have been doing it in the first place, much less overdosing!" Fred said, indignant. "Why didn't she say something?"

"Fred, I doubt she'd tell anyone what was going on. You know Hermione has that whole 'No-damsel-in-distress-here' complex," Blaise sighed. "She didn't want anyone to worry about her."

"So," another voice asked from the doorway, "How are you going to help her?"

Fred looked up to address the person with the not-so-familiar voice and gaped. He was looking into the eyes of Bellatrix Jr.!

* * *

**A:N/Not bad, eh? Haven't been on for a while, but you got something to read now, huh? ;)**

**Well, R&R my lovelies. We shall see each other again quite soon. Most likely today!**

**HeartForSoul**


	22. Fixing It Part 2

**A:N/Said I'd be back today, didn't I? ;)  
Well here it goes!**

**HeartForSoul**

**Chapter 22**

Fred took one look at Bellatrix and immediately pulled out his wand before he was bowled over by Edward, shouting, "Stop!"

Bellatrix Jr. held her hands up. "It's me, idiot! Rosalie!"

Fred and Edward stood as the redhead pocketed his wand quickly. "Sorry...you don't exactly look like yourself you know," Fred frowned.

Rosalie shook her head and rolled her eyes as she walked over to Blaise. "Are we ready?" She asked him.

Before the Italian could respond, Jacob circled Rosalie critically. "She doesn't act like Bella."

"Fine," Rosalie spat. She put her hands in the pockets of the hoodie she was wearing. (Blaise had transfigured her outfit to match Bella's.) She slumped a bit and started blinking rapidly while making a whining sound that resembled a kicked puppy and stuttering.

The boys all laughed. "Much better," Jacob complimented.

"Alright then," Blaise said, getting the group back to the situation at hand. "At first, I planned for you to run to the wolves like Bella did," he said, speaking to Rosalie. "However, Alice told us that we should always second guess ourselves, we're going to switch you."

"When?" Edward asked.

"Right now. Hermione and the twins should be explaining our stories and Bella will be tied upstairs again," Fred nodded, quickly agreeing with Blaise's idea.

"We have to hurry. I'll apparate the real Bella back here," Blaise continued. "Have your wand ready, okay?"

At Fred's nod, Blaise held a hand out to Rosalie and once she had a firm grip, they apparated to the Cullen's house. The two winced at the 'crack' that apparating had caused, but they were relieved when no one inside of the house seemed to notice the loud noise.

They had apparated directly into Carlisle and Esme's room, so Bellatrix Jr. noticed the two of them immediately. She opened her mouth, whether to talk to them or scream Blaise didn't know, but he a shot a 'petrificus totalus' at her anyways.

He untied her, quicly replacing her with Rosalie, who he tied back into Bella's old place. The blonde couldn't resist giving Bella a large smirk as Blaise apparated away.

Blaise and Bella were back at the house only minutes later, Rosalie now resting in Bella's previous spot.

Fred aimed an 'incarcerous' at Bella and then forced her to sit on a kitchen chair, using a sticking charm. He removed the charm Blaise had placed on her and pointed his wand between her eyes. "Alright Blaise, now what?"

"Well, we have to do something with her," Blaise frowned, clearly not having thought that far into the plan, yet.

"You're all idiots. Why don't you let me go and I won't kill you?" Bella asked from her seat.

"I could kill her," both Fred and Blaise offered, the two shared a quick laugh as they both seemed eager for the option.

"We might need her," Jacob sighed.

"I knew you still loved me, Jake," Bella said, batting her eyelashes up at the werewolf.

"I could kill her," Edward said, being the next to offer his services with a straight face.

"Hold on," Jacob is right. We _could_ use her," Blaise nodded to himself. "She could explain to the wolves what's going on."

"How do we know she isn't going to play victim right when we get in front of the wolves? Her being tied up won't exactly help the situation, but her screaming that we're lying and she was trapped just might hurt it a little bit," Fred groaned.

"I can not believe I fogot!" Blaise, said, running to Hermione's trunk and looking through it until he came across a black vial. "She has some veritaserum. It's a good thing the girl is a bloody genius."

"Alright, so we show her to the wolves and explain?" Fred asked.

Blaise grinned, "Yes. Then we prove it with memories and the veritaserum."

Jacob frowned. "It's sounds really good and all...whatever the heck verita-what ever it's called, but it sounds a little too easy."

"That's a good thing," Fred remarked, relieved that he wouldn't have to much work after such a strenuous day. "Let's just get out of here already!"

"Alright, but Jacob, Edward... you'll be able to come, but you'll have to be invisible," Blaise sighed.

Jacob shrugged. "Okay, sounds cool anyways." Edward just nodded.

"Are we all ready to set this plan into action?" Fred asked, grabbing Bellatrix Jr. as Blaise disillusionment charms from the two.

"Let's do this," Edward muttered, grabbing Blaise's arm.

Then they apparated to meet the wolves.

Meanwhile, Rosalie was starting to twitch in her left eye and she knew right away the the spell was affecting her somehow. Good or bad, she didn't know. "Help!" She called out. The Cullens, the twins, and Hermione all looked came to the door in seconds. "Get Blaise!" Rosalie ordered.

**A:N/ Eh...short, but TWO updates in a day! Hello awesome!**

**R&R!**

**HeartForSoul**


	23. Fixing It Part 3

**A:N/Hello lovelies! Told you all I had another chapter for you, didn't I? Well, what'd you think of the other two? Huh? Good, bad, ugly? Let me know.**

**R&R!**

**HeartForSoul**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

The boys apparated right beside the boundary line. Fred quickly put a shield charm around them all, not wanting to risk anything. It didn't take long for the wolves to show up, considering Bella was yelling, "Help! Jacob? Seth? Help me!"

Edward, invisible at the moment, whispered to Blaise as the wolves lined up just behind the line. "They think you guys are going to ransom Bella or something. Explain fast."

Blaise looked to the wolves, watching as three ran off and came back, having phased back to normal. "We need to explain something to you all," Blaise said, hoping to catch their attention.

"Hell yeah, you do!" Jacob exploded. "Bella, are you okay?" Jacob called to the whining and whimpering brunette.

"Help me, they-"

"Muffliato!" Fred exclaimed, quite annoyed as he pointed his wand at her.

The wolves all bristled, although Quil looked a little guilty as his shoulders sagged in relief that she'd finally stopped shouting.

"How did you do that?" Jared demanded, angrily. He, Jacob, and Quil had been the three to phase.

"Someone you know has been lying to you all!" Fred groaned.

"This someone," Blaise added, pointing to Bella.

"Bella wouldn't lie about anything," Jacob was quick to defend her. The invisible Jacob rolled his eyes at himself.

"She isn't Bella Swan, her real name-"

"Of course she's Bella!" Jacob interrupted Blaise. "She looks exactly like her and she sounds identical."

"Well, maybe if you didn't interrupt us, you would know the answer to that!" Blaise shook his head. "Her real name is Bellatrix. She's the daughter and epitome of an evil witch. She's trying to kill us, and most likely you as well!"

"Witches aren't real," Quil retorted.

Fred scoffed. "Yeah, and a vampire's favorite bevarage is tea." He rolled his eyes. "If werewolves are real, why can't witches exist?"

Jared narrowed his eyes at the two. "Are you witches? Is that how you got her to shut up?"

"Wizards," Blaise corrected shortly. "Damn good ones, too. Oh, and yes, that's how we shut her up."

"We were in this huge war," Fred sighed. "We were going to die, now we're vampires."

"Way to be blunt, Fred," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait! Your name is Fred? I thought it was Jake or Jack?" Jacob was beyond confused right now.

"Yeah... we kind of set new identities for ourselves after the whole 'vampire incident'," Fred grimaced.

"_Anyways_, we came here for a bit of a peaceful life when we ran into this evil witch, Bellatrix," Blaise explained.

"You don't have any proof," Quil pointed out.

"Well, we can show you we're wizards. I like to think that proof counts," Fred shrugged.

"Prove Bella is this evil witch," Jacob demanded.

So they did. Not only did they show several of their memories, they used veritaserum, explaining how the truth potion worked. All they could do was hope that the wolves believed them.

* * *

Rosalie had managed to convince everyone that she was Bella, while still manipulating the twins to call Blaise. If they even suspected that she wasn't the real Bellatrix, and that the real one was gone, they'd apparate the second they heard. They wouldn't wait for any explanations.

She kept having to avoid Emmett's gaze. She also continued to pray that the second potion Blaise had given her kept her thoughts blank to Edward. Rosalie's past (was it past?) self kept looking at her oddly and Hermione sensed something different about her.

She continued to tell the group that before Blaise had left he'd put some spell on her and if she didn't get some help soon she would die.

She grimaced as only three people said that she should be kept until the wolves knew anything. Esme, Hermione, and Emmett.

* * *

After Blaise and Fred had shown them all of the proof that they had, the wolves were still quite skeptical.

"Okay...what about solid proof? You guys could have easily just magicked those up!" Quil said, all of the wolves nodded in agreement.

Both Jacobs, furious to learn that Bellatrix had killed Billy (or attempted to), were relieved that he was fine at the moment in time.

Fred and Blaise exchanged a shrug when suddenly, Edward shouted, "Us!"

"What was that?" Jacob asked, surprised.

"It sounded like the leech," Jared growled, looking around.

"Ella, I mean Hermione, was right. That nickname does sound kind of stupid," the invisible Jacob muttered.

Blaise waved his wand to reveal the invisibles and watched the wolves reactions carefully as the shock of two Jacobs was right in front of them.

"When will the second me be gone?" The previously invisible Jacob asked.

"He'll fade away the moment we traveled back," Blaise answered.

"Damn, it would've been pretty cool to have a twin," the two Jacobs shared a grin.

"It is," Fred nodded.

Sam quickly ran off, coming back into his human form as well. "We want solid proof that you're this 'Jacob from the past'."

Jacob grimaced. "Uh, okay. What do you want me to say?"

"What were your first thoughts after you saw the Ella girl for the first time? When you phased," Sam asked, smirking.

Jacob groaned. "Well, first, her real name is Hermione. I think it was somewhere along the lines of, 'Damn, she's hot. I hope you don't imprint right away because I'd like her to be mine.' He blushed a bit.

Edward snickered at the embarrassed werewolf.

"Okay...that's pretty damn believable," Sam nodded at Jacob.

"Well, what should we do with her?" Jared asked, pointing to a silent screaming Bellatrix.

Fred smirked mischeviously.

* * *

Many of the same greetings took place when Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Blaise showed up to the Cullens' residence.

Rosalie groaned, starting to sweat a bit, twitching a little as well. "Hello! I'm kind of _dying_ over here! Blaise Zabini, get your butt over here!"

She managed to get her and Blaise a private room, which she ordered him to silence once they were inside. He asked how he knew he could trust her since he hadn't put a single spell on her.

"You did though. You know there is this spell that makes you look identical to someone else. It wears off if you cast the counter curse, but if cast improperly the person can go crazy and kill everybody," Rosalie spit the information out and Blaise was shocked.

"How do you know about-" He stopped and looked her in the eye. "Who are you?" He demanded. "Where is the real Bellatrix?"

Rosalie quickly informed him of the huge fight that had taken place, time traveling, and the plan that they had when he groaned in disbelief.

"Rosalie, why would you let me do that? Why was I stupid enough to suggest it?" He asked quietly.

Rosalie wiped some sweat from her forehead, Blaise had untied her after her story. "I-I trust you. It's cool." She gulped. "I think the spell is affecting me though."

Blaise looked up immediately. "I..."

Rosalie gulped, starting to twitch a bit more, quickly removing the hoodie as her temperature rose, "You've got to get Jacob here. I need him to kill me before I hurt anyone."

* * *

**A:N/Eh? What do you think darlings? Three updates in a day! That's got to be some kind of record for me, huh?**

**R&R!**

**HeartForSoul**


	24. Not Acting Like Yourself

**A:N/Fast as a MOFO with these updates, eh? Oh, and just so no one is confused.**

**Past- The people who did no time travel.**

**Future- Time Travelers.**

**R&R babes!**

**HeartForSoul**

* * *

Blaise and Fred shared a triumphant smile as the wolves shook their heads, still surprised by the news, but confirming that they'd take care of Bellatrix until they could think of what to do with her.

Jacob and Edward grabbed Fred and Blaise's shoulders, deciding that their next move would be to apparate to the Cullens and explain everything all over again.

When they arrived at the glass house, it seemed all hell had broken loose. Bella, who was really Rosalie, as tied from shoulders to ankles in thick rope. Fred guessed it had some charm to keep it from tearing as she tried to make an escape, and he wasn't surprised at all to discover a sticking charm on the rope as well. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, demanding for them to "let the fuck go" of her.

She was westling against the ropes and it was suddenly very obvious that someone had placed yet _another_ sticking charm on the couch underneath her.

Everyone was crowded around her, many with worried faces. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were talking quietly with the wizards in the room as Rosalie continued to scream. It must've been going on for a while now, for no one seemed to surprised at the outburst, although Jasper and Edward both flinched when she screamed and held their heads in their hands.

At the large '_crack_' of the boys arriving, everyone turne dto see the noise, some jumping in surprise. They all calmed down they recognized the four, somehow not finding it all surprising that there were now two of Edward (who was now wincing at the screaming), Fred, and Blaise.

However, Past-Blaise seemed to be the only one who had any reaction beyond shock at their visit, as he ran up to his future self, drew back his fist, and punched him square in the nose. The noise was like something quite large falling over.

It didn't matter that Blaise had seen the punch coming, he didn't move at all, not truly believing that he'd be stupid enough to hit himself. He cried out in shock, straightening the now awkwardly bent nose with a '_crack_' similar to apparating. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all flinched at the offending sound.

The short silence that had enveloped the room, except for Rosalie, from the punch, shot out the window as everyone seemed to be talking at once.

They all seemed to be comments or complaints directed at the new-comers.

"Rosalie told us everything," Hermione started.

"I died?" Ginny asked, still not seeming to believe that such a concept was possible.

"I spent _years_ trying to defeat the most evil wizard of all time, and succeeding I might add, to be killed by a werewolf?" Harry asked, incredulous. He groaned as Edward nodded.

"Hi Fred," Fred and George both greeted the welcome triplet.

"You are an idiot!" Blaise shouted at his future self.

"Please calm down!" Esme yelled, her voice not carrying as she tried to quiet them all.

Both Edwards were in a deep conversation, most of it taking place in their minds.

Rosalie and Emmett were yelling, gesturing to Bella every now and then.

"SHUT UP!" Bella, who was really Rosalie, screamed from the couch. "JUST SHUT UP!"

"Rose," Emmett said, sitting beside his distraught wife. "You'll be okay. Just- HEY!" He yanked his hand back from patting her face gently. "She bit me!"

"Well, don't put your hands there," Hermione ordered.

The Rosalie on the couch began another loud tantrum.

Future Blaise, seeming to realize who had just spoken, looked up and ran over to Hermione, giving her a giant bear hug. "You're okay!" He grinned, quickly picking her up and spinning her around in relief.

"Of course I am," Hermione smiled, frowning as she continued. "Although I did hear I passed out..." Her face quickly lit up again as she got a hug from Fred, and Blaise was positive he would've seen a blush on her face as she received an awkward but not unwelcome shoulder hug from Edward.

Blaise made a small mental note of that for later and nodded at Hermione. "Whatever you've been doing," he gave her a stern, knowing look, "It is messing you up. It's toxic. It not only messes up your health, which is bad considering vampires shouldn't have to care about that, but it is disrupting your brain. It mixes things around, making you forget things you've known for years."

"I can't remember what my mum looks like..." Hermione muttered.

"That's good," Draco, who hadn't spoken until now, grinned weakly, "She wasn't the best looking thing around."

They all shared a laugh, but it stopped when Hermione frowned again. "I can't remember your birthday...or... there are a few others," she shrugged weakly.

She looked down, guiltily as Fred wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulder. "We're really concerned, 'Mione. You've got to stop it. I bet if we worked hard enough, we could find a _safe_ way to control blood lust."

"Alright, I promise that I'll stop. I'm so sorry," Hermione apologized to the people surrounding her.

"We forgive-" Fred was cut off as two of his look-a-likes rushed over.

"Rosalie is calling for you!" They chorused, gesturing to both Blaises, as they weren't sure which to tell.

Both looked over to see that they'd silenced Rosalie and the look they shot each other was identical. They were going to try and fix this.

* * *

Meanwhile, the wolves had gone over the whole conversation with Fred and Blaise. They believed them, although it was so unbelievable.

They had stuck Bellatrix in Jacob's garage, annoyed as she screamed, demanding to be let out.

Jacob groaned, muttering how they should've kept the silencing thing on her if she would just shut up.

* * *

Bellatrix groaned. She hated being stuck inside a garage. She didn't even have that much walking space because of the 'rabbit', that was sitting right in the middle of the place. She gave the tire a good kick, annoyed with the werewolves and with the wizards who were ruining her plans.

Then she suddenly stopped her complaining and froze, mid way through her pacing path. She slowly turned to the car in front of her and smirked.

* * *

The wolves had all been playing some poker on Jacob's front porch, lounging around lazily as they took turns guarding the garage.

Suddenly, a familiar roaring caught their attention tire screeched. Jacob jumped up at the sound and began sprinting to the garage, but before he could even phase, Bellatrix had driven the car out of the garage, using the wall as an exit strategy.

Jacob had to dive out of the way before she ran him over. When she continued to speed off, he chased her, phasing, quickly hearing the similar sound of the transformation taking place behind him.

* * *

"Everyone needs to leave right now! We have to fix this!" Both Blaises caught the attention of the room and they all sped quickly out of the room, leaving the three humans to dwaddle. Hermione lifted Ginny, speeding her out as Ron and Harry just walked quickly.

Future Blaise shut the doors connecting to the living room and turned to his look-a-like. "Let's do this."

They set to work, untying the silenced screamer, but not removing the sticking charm from beneath her.

They withdrew their wands and began chanting simultaneously as they made large arcs and circles around Rosalie, very similar to the first spell that had been cast.

Blaise x 2 sighed as Rosalie finally began to calm down, laying down gently and shutting her eyes. They ended the long chant, pushing their hair back in a relieved motion. It was all over. They met and shook hands, but when they looked back to check how much Rosalie had shifted back to her natural look, she wans't there.

She was standing up, grinning maniacally. She still looked like Bella, but her hair was slowly beginning to turn blonde as her facial features became more defined and elegant.

"Rosalie...?" Past Blaise whispered. He'd barely even gotten the word out, before she turned around, ran through a window, succeeding in breaking it and getting glass all over herself, and continued running into the woods.

"Stop her!" Alice shouted, bursting into the room. "She's heading for the boundary line!"

"I thought you said they lose their minds!" Fred groaned, joining the mob chasing the deranged Rosalie. "Where is she going?"

Blaise shrugged. "Maybe Rosalie is fighting it?" He suggested.

Edward shot ahead of everyone, but Hermione was able to keep pace with him because her blood was still that of a newborn's.

They saw Rosalie half a mile from the line and they were fully prepared to catch her, but what happened next surprised them all.

A car. The Cullens identified it as the rabbit and everyone else was focused on the driver. Bellatrix.

* * *

Bellatrix screeched past the boundary line, smirking at the prospect of getting a wand. She kept her eyes trained on the humans, apparating with the vampires to keep up. She focused mainly on the pregnant one. She shrugged. She could hit her with the car, then grab her wand.

She put the car in drive just in time to notice that Rosalie was running straight for her. She did a highly illegal U-turn, hoping to back up into the vampire. She leaned over, searching Jacob's glove compartment for a lighter. She found one.

* * *

The vampire ran straight for her, wrenching one of the doors off of the car as Future Jacob cried out in shock. He pounded the pavement, hoping to get to her first, but was yanked back by two Edwards and a Jasper. He groaned, clearly not having thought that part out. They'd read his mind and knew he was going to try and kill Rosalie.

* * *

Rosalie reached in and grabbed Bellatrix from the driver's seat, watching as the girl flicked a lighter at her, the flame aiming straight for her face.

She dove out of the way, dropping Bellatrix, grabbing her again before she could toss the lighter at her one more time.

She caught the brunette by her neck, and in one snap, it was over.

Rosalie turned around, her attention centering on the footsteps and shouts. She ran past them, all of the vampires surprised she'd done so. She ran directly to Future Blaise, jumping on him and knocking him to the ground in surprise.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, apparently deciding he'd be the next to go. His eyes widened as he looked at her from the spot on the ground. "Wait!"

She paused in her actions, surprisingly, loosening her grip around his neck as Past Blaise told everyone to back off. "You won't hurt me."

The hands began tightening again, as if Rosalie was physically saying, "Oh yeah?"

Blaise hurried to say, "Do you want to know why?" Without waiting for a reply he looked deep into her eyes and said, "Es ticu jums."

If Rosalie had been acting her normal self at the time, she'd have no idea what he said, but the words 'I trust you' seemed to enter her brain at the moment. Something was happening to her now... he must've said some kind of spell.

Blaise waited for her to finish him off as her hands didn't move, but he sighed in relief when he felt the pressure leave his neck.

She'd stood up by now, and she looked around really confused. Then, she was knocked out from the final effects of the spell. Emmett caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

**A:N/ How was it? One chapter to go! :D**

**R&R!**

**HeartForSoul**


	25. The End

**A:N/Holy shit... Can you guys believe it's the last chapter? I sure can't, and I'm the one writing it. Well, thank you for reading. Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. You're all dolls!**

**R&R for the last time on this fic. :'(**

**HeartForSoul 3**

* * *

"Hey," Hermione had been in deep thought so hearing Harry's voice shocked her a bit. He'd been leaning against the door frame for a minute before he realized she was paying no attention to him. He entered her room to join her in sitting on her bed, Ron was following right behind him.

"Oh, hi guys," Hermione greeted the two, moving to lay against her headboard. The boys took seats on either side of her, mimicking her actions. "Shouldn't you both be in bed?" Hermione asked, knowing it was somewhere around three in the morning.

They laughed. "Our best friend's wedding is tomorrow, and you didn't expect us to come in here and reminisce?" Ron scoffed. "Come on Hermione, I thought you were the smart one!"

Hermione and Harry sharedan eyeroll, but both laughed at their friend. "It feels like just yesterday that we reunited," Harry grinned.

Defeating Bellatrix seemed like a million years ago to Hermione. In actuality, it was only five. Five years. A lot had happened since then. Hermione could remember it all distinctly just by looking at the two boys. The tiny handprint on Harry's shirt told her that Albus had been playing in the dirt again, and it took her back to his birth.

Right after Rosalie had fallen unconscious, they all began talking, much like earlier in the living room. This time, the one to shut them up was Ginny, yelling, "Holy Merlin! My water just broke!"

Hermione still chuckled at the memory of the shock and fear on the receptionist's face when ten vampires (Emmett was taking care of Rose) and Harry Potter demanded a healer and some help for his pregnant wife. Hermione wanted to cry it was so hilarious. He'd looked like he was going to pee himself, if he hadn't already.

After 18 long hours of labor, which had Blaise filling everyone in on what had happened. It also lead to Hermione realizing she could not remember several things. This included, but was not limited to; how to speak latvian, how to play chess, Ron's middle name, and the 12 uses of dragon's blood (which Ron told her with a huge smirk on his face).

Hermione momentarily forgot what she'd forgotten when an exhausted Harry asked if they'd like to meet Albus Severus for the first time. He looked identical to Harry, minus the scar. The good part was that the couple had an overabundance of babysitters.

Jacob had to relay the whole story to the wolves, but instead of being angry, they all seemed to be a lot happier when they realized that Bellatrix was no longer a problem for them or anyone else.

Not long after the birth, Rosalie woke up. She thanked Blaise immensely for saving her life and the two became best friends not long after. Hermione found it odd, but when she questioned Rosalie, the blonde simply shrugged and said, "He picks out good outfits for me." Hermione knew that Blaise and Rosalie's friendship was deeper than that, and she told Blaise this. He said it was strange, but it worked for the two. Everyone agreed.

Emmett didn't mind the relationship, which surprised Hermione, taking him for a jealous guy. Then he flexed and shrugged, smirking. "I have a feeling he's not the type of guy to come across a guy of my stature." When Hermione reminded him that Blaise owned a wand he frowned, but shrugged again, muttering something about 'pansy' and 'arm wrestling'.

Another problem that had been quickly resolved after the awakening of Rosalie was Jacob. She had to confirm that Jacob was just doing what she'd asked when he'd been aiming to kill her. She told Jacob that destroying his car made them even since he didn't kill her. When a huge wad of cash and a car magazine was mailed to him, Rosalie denied everything. Even with her denial though, there seemed to be a large decrease in the blonde jokes. This was not just because Draco threatened to turn Jacob him into an actual puppy if he didn't shut up. (It was part of it though.)

Hermione laughed as Ron did an impression of the cupid that had sent Harry his very special valentine in second year. Harry stuck his tongue out at the two, "I married her, too."

There was a small moment of silence when Ron sighed. "Why is everyone getting married now?" He asked. He was referring not only to Hermione, but to Fred, George, and Draco as well. The three had spent nearly a year learning fluent french so that they'd be able to hit on girls when they moved to Europe. However, they did not think that a trip to India would have them meeting three gorgeous women. Two were Indian, one Irish (on a business trip). Draco found love with the Irish girl while the twins were now embracing the Indian culture.

Fred and George were both having weddings in winter while Draco was planning to propose that exact night.

Hermione smiled at Ron fondly. "Do you think you and Hannah will take the next step soon?" Ron had been dating Hannah Abbott for almost two years now. They'd run into each other at the ministry and the rest was history.

Ron grinned down at his vampire friend. "That depends..." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a black box. "Do you think she'll like it?"

Hermione gasped as she looked at the gorgeous ring in the little box. "I think she'll love it," Harry and Hermione chorused.

Just gazing at the ring reminded Hermione of the day she'd been first asked on a date by her bethrothed...

* * *

She'd been sitting on the porch swing in the backyard of their house when she was joined by both Blaise and Draco.

_"Hello Hermione," Blaise said, taking a seat beside her and kicking the ground to move the seat a bit._

_She nodded in greeting as Draco leaned against the handrail around the porch. He smirked at the curly headed brunette. "So, Granger...word around the house is you've got the hots for a certain vampire with interestingly colored hair."_

_"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy," she rolled her eyes playfully._

_"Well, Granger, I wasn't speaking of myself, but if you'd like to continue this conversation somewhere more private-" He didn't finish, for Blaise had gotten up and pushed him over the railing. Draco simply flipped backwards, landing on his feet and raising a brow to the Italian._

_Blaise sat back down and looked at Hermione. "'Mione, darling, we know... We're quite interested in what is going on with you and Mr. Intense. Bronze head. Edward Cullen."_

_"What?" Hermione asked, actually seeming a bit suprised at the two. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Please," Blaise huffed. "We're not idiots, no matter how much you like to pretend." He winked at her. "We saw the hug given to you a few days ago. He was glad you were okay, and you were glad that he was glad you were okay."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes again. "There isn't anything going on between us."_

_"Longing in the voice," Draco commented._

_"Noted," Blaise nodded._

_Hermione groaned. "What do you two want?"_

_"Hermione, do you even have a smidgeon of feelings for Mr. Intense?" Draco asked, looking adamantly at the brunette._

_"Maybe..."_

_"Then go!" Blaise said immediately. "Go! Go! Fly away little bat! Go!"_

_Hermione shoved him lightly. "What exactly am I supposed to say?"_

_"Do I look like a know-it-all to you?" Blaise asked. "Don't answer that. I am a genius. Of course I look the part. You are going to march into his house-"_

_"Don't do that. Marching isn't sexy unless it comes with an outfit," Draco smirked._

_"Shut up," Hermione and Blaise said, pushing him off the railing yet again._

_"Demand a date. He looks like he's as eager to ask you out as you are," Blaise grinned._

_Hermione looked between the two. "What if he says no?" She asked, raising her brows._

_"Then we'll kill him," Draco shrugged. "Just go, love. Have fun and be back by midnight or I'll rip his arm off."_

_"Malfoy!" Hermione complained._

_"Yes dear?" Draco smiled._

_Hermione smiled back. "Thanks."_

_"You're welcome. Now go," Blaise ushered her to the side of the yard where she waved good bye and sped off._

* * *

She'd done exactly as asked, sped to the Cullen's. Edward was the one to answer the door, and before Hermione could even get a greeting in, he was asking her if she'd like to go dancing later. After she responded with a positive answer he admitted that Rosalie and Alice had just tormented him about his feelings for her.

Hermione was thrilled and the couple was welcomed by everyone. It had even caused for a vast improvement in everyone's lives. Because both of them were extremely intelligent, they had plenty of ideas that helped the vampires' lives as 'humans'.

A warming charm was placed on them, making their hands feel of average temperature. They had a glamour charm on the sparkling so they never even sparkled in the sunlight anymore. Hermione found this a vast improvement. She wasn't fond of looking like a fairy. They added another charm for their eyes and skin, helping to fix the identical looks.

With the help of Blaise, Hermione learned latvian again, learning quickly because she already knew the language. With the powerful language, Hermione and Blaise managed to actually dilute the bloodlust of everyone. They only had to kill one bear and every Cullen would be satisfied.

While learning latvian, Hermione remembered the very beginning of their whole 'adventure' when she had grabbed the twins hands and said, 'Protect us' in latvian. The mystery of why Edward couldn't read their minds and why they had no scent was finally solved.

Another mystery was brought to light when Draco looked into Alice's eyes while he asked if the shirt he was wearing looked good. She replied very honestly, saying, "It looks good if you're Kermit the frog". She frowned when he asked her how it made him look like a frog. Then her eyes suddenly lit up and she happily announced to the room that she'd found another hidden power amongst them. If Draco looked into the eye of someone and asked them a question or something similar, they said whatever was on their mind at the moment. It solved the odd scene in the classroom the first day of classes.

Hermione sighed as she thought about all of the events that had happened. She grabbed her two best friends' hands and grinned. "I don't think anything can beat us anymore."

The boys smiled, "Nothing ever could."

"I'm serious. We've gone through so much and here we are..."

"I hope you plan on this being a permanent situation 'cause we're not leaving," Ron grinned.

Hermione nodded. "Good, but I have a wedding tomorrow. You two need to sleep!"

"You know what I was thinking?" Harry asked.

"What?" Hermione wondered.

"Blaise is the only one without someone. We should set him up. Find him a girl," Harry thought aloud.

Hermione snickered. "That's nice, Harry...but...Blaise is gay."

* * *

**A:N/ It's over...wow.**

**I like the last chapter the best...I'm not sure why. I hope you guys had an awesome time reading this! :D**

**R&R!**

**HeartForSoul**

**Oh, and if you're wondering, he was gay AFTER he liked Hermione. Mkay? ;)**


End file.
